Only One
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Kogan / Mpreg. Cuando Kendall & Logan terminan, los dos prometen que todo va a estar bien entre ellos. Pero cuando Logan se entera de una noticia interesante, tiene que decidir si debía haber luchado por Kendall o tiene que dejarlo ir. Traducción de Only One por BTRobsession.
1. Chapter 1

**HI, GUYS!**

**Volví, sí, sé que no estoy actualizando las demás historias, ¡pero tengo un MILLÓN DE IDEAS QUE...! HSSABSCXHSABKBX**

**Como sea, hoy les traigo una adaptación (?) o traducción... no sé bien en este momento como se dice, pero la cosa es k les traigo algo nuevo. xD. **

**Estoy enferma en vacaciones, _justo a mi me tocó ser yo xd, creo k es por eso k subo cosas raras, y rápido... bah!_**

**Ya dejo de hablar para k puedan hablar.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A _BTRobsession_ por dejarme traducir esto...  
**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Unos ojos marrones se movían de adelante y atrás, a raíz de la rubia adolescente que se paseaba por la habitación. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro triste cuando Kendall continuó ignorándolo. No entendía como todo llegó a esto. Su relación iba muy bien, pero ahora se había dado un giro para lo peor. Los dos muchachos discutían constantemente, y fue siempre por pequeñas cosas. Logan amaba a Kendall más que nada, y estaba seguro que el otro sentía lo mismo, pero ahora Kendall estaba mostrando algo más. Casi parecía como si no hubiera sentido nada nunca.

Logan ni siquiera podía recordar lo que su lucha actual era. Los dos sólo comenzaban a gritar el uno al otro, asustando a sus mejores amigos en el proceso. James &amp; Carlos tuvieron que dejar el apartamento antes de terminar arrastrados a la discusión. Logan también quería escapar, pero tenía que resolver antes el problema con Kendall. Y Kendall no estaba cooperando, había abandonado el problema hace mucho tiempo. Logan prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girando de Kendall mientras el rubio se paseaba de un lado al otro. Definitivamente estaba pensando en algo, pero Logan no estaba seguro de que era.

"Kendall, habla conmigo" dijo Logan en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Kendall dijo volviéndose hacia el pelinegro. "¿Qué lo siento? Yo no hice nada."

Logan recordó lo que estaban discutiendo. Fue Jo. Bueno, no del todo. Fue sobre los problemas de confianza de Logan. Sabía que los dos tenían una historia y eso lo asustó hasta la muerte que iban a repetirla. Kendall le había asegurado en numerosas ocasiones que no era más que amigo de Jo, pero a veces Logan no podía dejar de sentir miedo de que ella iba a llegarse a Kendall lejos de él. Así es como se siente hoy.

"Sé que no hiciste nada, es que me asusto cuando ella es un poco, muy, quisquillosa contigo." dijo Logan.

"¡Sólo somos amigos!" exclamó Kendall.

"¡Lo sé!" Era el turno de Logan de levantar la voz "¡Pero, obviamente, no parece eso!"

"No puedo seguir discutiendo esto contigo. Es la misma maldita lucha cada puto día y estoy harto de eso."

"¿Y yo no? Extraño las cosas que solíamos hacer"

Kendall suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Tomarnos un descanso?"

"¿Para que así puedas correr hacía Jo?" Las palabras salieron incluso antes de que Logan pudiera detenerlas y rápidamente se arrepintió.

"¡Increíble! ¡No puedo seguir con esto, Logan! Pensé que salir con mi mejor amigo sería bueno para mí, pero obviamente parece que no."

"Supongo que no estamos destinados a estar juntos después de todo."

"Supongo que no. Estaremos mucho mejor si seguimos siendo amigos." dijo kendall.

Logan asintió con la cabeza, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. Sí, su amistad era grande, pero Logan siempre había querido más. Y cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad, las palabras ni siquiera podían describir lo feliz que estaba. Tener una relación romántica con su mejor amigo, no era lo mismo que su relación anterior. Era difícil y estresante. Pero Logan sabía que podía trabajar en él hasta que se mejoró, pero Kendall no quería. Él estaba dando y Logan no tenía más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

"Lo único que quiere dejar de fumar (1)? "preguntó Logan, a pesar que que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí, lo hemos probado y no cambia nada. No puedo seguir haciendo esto."respondió Kendall.

"Está bien. Espero que las cosas funciones para tí."

Kendall se sentó junto a Logan. "Oye, suena como que nunca nos vamos a volver a ver".

"Va a ser extraño."dijo Logan.

"Realmente no, vamos a estar bien."

"¿Podemos, tal vez, compartir un último beso?"

Kendall asintió y cerró la brecha entre ellos. Los ojos de Logan se cerraron y sintió los labios perfectos de Kendall sobre los suyos. Kendall tomó el rostro de Logan y profundizó el beso. Él también quería disfrutar su último beso. Podía sentir sus pulmones gritando por aire, pero ninguno de los dos se molestaban en separarse. Logan quería que el beso durara para siempre, pero sabía que no iba a suceder. Kendall rompió el beso y podría ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Logan. No quería que su relación terminara, pero las cosas no iban como él había esperado. Él no era feliz y sabía que Logan tampoco. Las cosas estaban mejor antes y Kendall quería que todo fuera normal.

"Lo siento". dijo Kendall.

"Está bien. Sólo prométeme una cosa, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Logan.

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Sólo prométeme que no va a ser incómodo. No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, también."

"Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿Ok? Te lo prometo."

Al escuchar esas palabras vitorearon a Logan, pero sólo un poco. Kendall podía sentir la molestia de Logan, y deseo que hubiera alguna manera de animar a sus mejor amigo.

"Hey, no te enojes".

"¿Cómo quieres que esté? La persona de la que estoy enamorado no le importo. No importa."

"Si me importas, Logan. Y yo también estoy enamorado de tí. Pero no estamos contentos. Yo preferiría que seamos amigos de nuevo y ser felices que fueramos novios y gritáramos constantemente el uno al otro" dijo Kendall.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" dijo con tristeza, Logan.

"¿Puedo tener un beso más?"

Logan asintió y sintió los suaves labios de Kendall sobre los suyos, de nuevo. Pensó en asegurarse de que Kendall podría apartarse, pero en cambio Kendall profundizó el beso. Logan fue empujado suavemente sobre su espalda y envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Kendall.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó Logan.

"Tal vez podamos hacer esto una vez más" respondió Kendall.

Logan no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de la idea. Normalmente la gente que rompe no hace eso, pero tienen que ser diferentes a todos los demás. Logan besó a Kendall de nuevo, dando al rubio su respuesta.

* * *

**El primer capítulo es corto, los demás son más lagos.**

**(1) Nunca pude traducir bien esa oración .-.**

**Espero k dejen comentarios con todo lo k quieran decirme.**

**Muchísimas gracias a TOOOOODOS los que han comentado mis historias :3 son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo. **

**Estoy escribiendo otras historias, se llaman: _Amigos con Derecho, ¿Qué opino de la homosexualidad?,_ el otro cap d_e Christmas Stories (k por cierto es Cargan) y bueno ésta._**

**_Espero k dejen sus opiniones, críticas, regaños, ideas... y cualquier otra cosa k quieran dejar en un reviwer, simpre me cuesta escribir como se llama xd._**

**_-Indirectamente Kogan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olis, gracias a _The Queen Of Stories &amp; lectoranonimo _por dejar reviewer, favoritos y follosw. Significan mucho para mi :)**

* * *

Pasaron semanas desde la devastadora ruptura. Logan se decía que estaba bien a sí mismo, pero se estaba mintiendo. Kendall se había perdido; las cosas no eran los mismo ahora que están separados. Él había prometido que no iba haber nada de incomodidad, pero la promesa nunca se cumplió. Fueron raros unos día, y otros parecían mejor que la mayoría. Aquellos días eran los favoritos de Logan.

Pero junto cuando Logan pensó, Kendall había vuelto con Jo. Eso lo devastó, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo último que quería hacer era enfrentarse a Kendall y perder a su mejor amigo en el proceso. Él no quería ero Él quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero eso no iba a pasar. Todo estaba cayendo en pedazos.

Logan tenía todo el departamento para sí mismo, y no podía sentirse más aliviado. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Había tanto que quería hacer antes de que sus amigos llevaran devuelta al departamento, pero no se atrevía a dejar el sofá. Se sentía horrible y lo único que quería era descansar y relajarse. Estaba agotado y se sentía mal del estómago. Al principio Logan pensó que tal vez estaba trabajando demasiado duro, o que él había cometido algunos errores, pero sabía que esas cosas no eran.

Tenía que ser la reciente ruptura. Logan seguía haciéndose daño y ahora su cuerpo también sufría. No le importaba nada más. Perdió el interés en todo lo que le gustaba. Era difícil comer y dormir, y ahora estaba pagando por ser tan descuidado. La única manera de que se iba a sentir mejor, era si tenía más de Kendall y trató de volver hacer a ser feliz, pero parecía imposible. Quería a Kendall más que nada.

Kendall entró en el apartamento, silbando una melodía alegre a sí mismo. Su estado de ánimo parecía ir cuesta abajo cuando vio a su mejor amigo en el sofá, obviamente en malestar. Se había dado cuenta de la disminución de salud de Logan hace semanas y no me gustaba que su amigo no quisiera hacer nada al respecto. El muchacho moreno había tratado de ocultarlo de todos, pero no podía esconderlo de Kendall. El rubio vio justo a través del acto.

"¿Todavía te sientes enfermo?" preguntó Kendall, y se sentó junto a su amigo.

Logan se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El moreno gimió de dolor y se agarró con fuerza del estómago. A pesar de que se sentía horrible, su estado de ánimo alcanzó su punto máximo cuando Kendall llegó. El rubio siempre lo hacía sentir seguro y feliz.

"Escucha, tú realmente necesitas ver a un médico, o por lo menos decirle a mamá sobre esto. Ha estado sucediendo desde un tiempo" dijo Kendall.

"Sí, lo sé; pero yo no quiero ver a nadie ni siquiera decírselo. Estoy seguro de que va a pasar" dijo Logan.

"Logan, lo digo en serio. Verte así no es divertido para mí. Por favor anda a examinarte."

"Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero realmente no necesito estar preocupado."

"Bueno, yo sí. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por tí." dijo Kendall.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Jo?" preguntó Logan cambiando rápidamente de tema.

"Genial. Tuvimos un agradable picnic en el parque."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Simplemente _agradable_?"

"Bueno, sí, supongo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

" No es nada" Logan volvió a gemir y agarró el estómago. "Estos dolores de estómago con horribles"

"Logan, consulta a su médico. Voy a arrastrarte hasta allá yo mismo si tengo que hacerlo."

"No molestes."

"Y pensé que no era el terco. ¿Puedo al menos conseguirte algo? ¿Agua. tal vez?"

"Claro." Logan asintió.

Kendall fue a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando Logan pasó corriendo junto a él en dirección al baño. El sonido de os vómitos se oían y Kendall suspiró con tristeza. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y cogió una toalla antes de ir donde su amigo. Se arrodilló junto a él y puso su mano en la espalda del moreno frotándolo con dulzura. Una vez que Logan había terminado, él se apartó y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Qué hizo que vomitaras?" Cuestionó Kendall.

"No sé. He estado sintiendo nauseas todo el día. Tal vez sea el calor"

"Yo no creo que sea eso. Vamos al hospital. Estoy seguro de que volveremos antes que los demás."

"No, estoy bien. Sólo necesito acostarme un poco."

Kendall negó con la cabeza, pero no había nada más que pudiera decir o hacer para convencer a su amigo terco. En su lugar, lo levantó de suelo y lo llevó de nuevo al sofá. Lo único que Kendall podía hacer era ayudar a Logan cuando necesitara algo, y no era tan malo. Ellos, al menos, llegaron a pasar algún tiempo juntos. y los dos pasaron unas pocas horas hablando. Logan se quedó dormido poco después de eso, pero Kendall nunca se alejó de su lado. Echaba de menos estar cerca de su amigo.

Quería siempre volver a estar juntos, pero estaba fuera de la cuestión. Intentaron ser un apareja, y no fue como esperaban. Kendall estaba contesto con Jo y sabía que era mejor estar con ella.

* * *

Kendall daba vueltas en la cama mientras trataba de estar cómodo para quedar dormido, pero fue en vano. Tampoco ayudó que la luz del baño estaba encendida. Kendall se sentó cuando escuchó unos pequeños gemidos del cuarto de baño, al instante supo quien era. El rubio saltó de la cama y se dirigió al baño pequeño, maldiciendo para sus adentros cuando casi tropezó con algo. Hizo un recordatorio para limpiar mañana, pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo.

"Logie, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Kendall, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lentamente abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Logan estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la taza del baño y él se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza. Kendall corrió hacia su amigo y trató de levantarlo, pero falló cuando Logan sólo quería sentarse.

"Logie, habla conmigo. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No me siento bien." murmuró Logan.

Kendall había tenido suficiente con eso y sabía que llevar a su amigo mal hospital era la única manera para que se sintiera mejor. En este punto al rubio no le importó lo terco que fuese su amigo; lo único que quería era ayudar a Logan. Kendall ayudó a Logan y lo llevó a su cuarto compartido para encontrar sus zapatos. Encontrar los zapatos de Logan era fácil, siempre los tenía en orden; en cambio Kendall, estaban en lugares al azar.

Una vez que ambos chicos estaban listos, Kendall ayudó de nuevo a Logan a levantarse y se lo llegó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. El auto quedó en silencio, los únicos sonidos que se oyeron fue la respiración agitada de Logan. Kendall se sintió mal por su amigo. Nunca había visto a Logan tan enfermo antes; el pálido siempre se estaba cuidando a sí mismo. Kendall se acercó en la oscuridad y encontró a su lado a su amigo, y él la tomó su mano entre las suyas.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Kendall y Logan sólo negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro y se frotó su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Logan. "Ya casi llegamos."

La sala de emergencias estaba prácticamente vacía, pero eso era de esperarse a altas horas de la noche. Kendall quería llamar a su mamá para hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando, pero él no quería despertarla. Sólo estarían allí por un par de horas, de todos modos. La enfermera los llama a sus espaldas y los dirige a una área pequeña. Ella corrió la cortina para darles un poco de privacidad, tomó los signos vitales de Logan. Al terminar, se les informó que el médico estaría ahí en poco tiempo, y se fue.

"Quiero ir a casa" dijo Logan.

"Lo haremos, peo quiero que te revisen primero. Algo no está bien contigo." dijo Kendall.

"Me siento mejor ahora, probablemente fue nada."

"Logan..."

El rubio fue interrumpido cuando Logan se levantó de la silla y corrió al bote de basura más cercano y vaciar todo lo que estaba en su estómago en el pequeño recipiente. Kendall fue donde su amigo y le puso la mano sobre la espalda y los froto con dulzura. Logan se sentó y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Ves? Estoy bien"

Kendall levantó una ceja. "Yo no lo veo así. Simplemente siéntate aquí y espera a que médico entre, ¿bien?"

Logan se limitó asentir con la cabeza. No quería estar ahí, ´pero sabía que algo andaba mal con él. El doctor entré un poco más tarde, y se disculpó por la demora. Al parecer él era el único médico de guardia que hacia todo lo posible para cuidar a todo los pacientes. Sinceramente a Kendall no le importaba nada de la historia de vida del médico, él sólo quería saber que estaba mal con su mejor amigo.

"Parece que podría ser un mal caso de virus estomacal" dijo el médico después de mirar sobre Logan.

"Me está tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Kendall.

"Basado fuera de lo que me dijiste a mi."

"¡No es algo de dolor estomacal! ¡Ha estado así durante semanas!"  
"Está bien, voy a tener que hacerle unas pruebas." EL médico escribió algo en la computadora, luego se fue dejando a los 2 adolescentes solos .

"Tal vez es mejor ir a ver al Dr. Hollywood, ¿eh?" dijo Kendall.

"Probablemente esto va a tardar una eternidad. Las pruebas tardan mucho tiempo y él es el único médico aquí. Esto es una perdida de tiempo." dijo Logan.

"Averiguar por qué estas han enfermo no es una perdida de tiempo. Odio vete tan miserable."

"!Kendall estoy bien! ¡Tal vez sí es un virus estomacal"

"¡Eso es tonto, y lo sabes! ¡Vamos, Logan, esto no es normal!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Tú no tienes que preocuparte tanto de mí!"

"Bueno, yo soy así y siempre seré así. Así que aprende a vivir con eso"

"Oh, si claro. No te creo"

"¿Enserio? ¿No crees que me preocupo por tí?

"Olvídalo"

"¡No! Yo quiero saber porqué no crees que me preocupo por tí." Kendall se rompió.

Logan fue repentinamente sorprendido por el tono de Kendall, y él tomó la decisión de mantener todo sus sentimientos para sí mismo a partir de ahora. Lo único que necesitaban ellos ahora era u a discusión sobre el pasado. Simplemente no era algo que debía suceder. Ellos prometieron mutuamente que nada iba a ser raro, pero esa promesa ya estaba rota. Logan no tenía que empeorar la situación.

Lo enfermera volvió a tomar las pruebas que necesitaba, y luego los dejó solos. Logan estaba en lo cierto, las pruebas tardarían mucho tiempo, y se estaba acercando a las 3 de la mañana,. Por último, El médico volvió con lo que los chicos esperaban, los resultados de las pruebas.

"Sr. Mitchell. ¿Puedo hablar con usted a solas?"

"¿Por qué no puede ser aquí?" Logan preguntó. Sentía miedo, quería estar al lado de su mejor amigo.

"Voy a estar afuera" murmuró Kendall y salió de la habitación.

Logan abrió la boca para pedirle a su amigo y se quedara, pero este ya había partido y cerrado la puerta. El moreno soltó un suspiro y volvió a poner atención al frente.

"¿En malo? preguntó.

"No, simplemente extraño. No es un virus estomacal como yo había pensado. Me alegro que usted hizo las pruebas. Sus resultados dieron positivo"

"¿Positivo para qué?"

"Está embarazado"

Logan no estaba seguro i había oído correctamente. "¿Perdón? ¿Acaba de decir que estoy...?" Logan se detuvo cuando vio la cara aun seria del médico.

"No puedo explicarlo, pero eso es lo que los resultados de la prueba están registrando"

"Algo está mal con su equipo. ¡Los hombre no se embarazan! ¡Esto no tiene sentido!"

"Sr, Mitchel, le puedo asegurar que no lo estoy inventando. Antes de enojarse, recomiendo ver a un ginecólogo."

Logan sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la silla de exámenes. "Yo no voy a perder más tiempo. Estoy es ridículo."

El moreno salió de la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse al día con Kendall. Kendall estada confundido sobre porque Logan estaba tan molesto, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Llegaron al carro y Logan subió primero , dando un portazo tan fuerte como pudo.

"Logan, ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó finalmente Kendall.

"No quiero hablar de eso. Sólo llévame a casa"

"No hasta que me digas que pasó allí."

"¡No importa! ¡Sólo llévame a casa!"

"¡No!"

Logan puso los ojos y abrió la puerta. "Entonces voy a caminar"

"Logan vuelve al auto." Dijo Kendall, peo Logan lo siguió ignorando El rubio no entendió nada de eso. Se desabrochó y siguió a su amigo.

"¡Déjame en paz!" dijo Logan cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo.

"¡No hasta que me digas lo que está pasado! ¿Qué te dijo el médico?"

"Nada, no es cierto de todos modos."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que el médico metió la pata en mis resultados y estoy bien."

"Estoy confundido, ¿Qué pasó?" volvió a preguntar.

Logan suspiró y se detuvo en seco, luego se volvió hacia su amigo. "Mis resultados eran positivos".

"¿Para qué?"

"Aparentemente estoy embarazado"

"¿Qué? Pero lo chicos no pueden..."

"¡Eso es lo que le dije!"

"Pero tienes la mayoría de los síntomas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Honestamente crees lo que ese chiflado dijo?"

"No, pero has estado vomitando como loco, tienes mal humor, estas cansado, tienes..."

"¡No lo entiendo! ¡Eso no quiere decir que estoy embarazado! ¡Simplemente no tiene sentido!"

"Escucha, vamos a salir de esto. Mamá no se enojara, ella nos ayudará. Tú tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti. Estamos aquí para tí, amigo."

"Pero no puede ser."

"¿Quién es el padre?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Quién es el padre?"

Logan sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, pero él no quería contestar. La última persona que estuvo con él íntimamente, estaba frente a él. ¿Cómo podría decirle Kendall que ese podría ser hijo suyo? Ellos no estaban juntos, él sabía que Kendall no dejaría a Jo por él. Era mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

"No sé. Quiero decir, yo estaba con él en una noche, pero..."

"¿Cuándo pasó esto? Yo ni siquiera sabía que salias con alguien."

"Fue hace un tiempo. Tenía que olvidarme de ti."

"Oh, hay alguna forma de ponerse en contacto con él"

"No, estoy seguro que está con alguien más. No importa de todos modos."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Vas a tener su bebé! Por lo menos trata de buscarlo."

"No, está bien. ¿Podemos ir a casa? Estoy cansado."

Kendall asintió y los dos se dirigieron hacia el coche. Kendall intentó obtener más de su amigo, pero el moreno no quería más. Logan no pudo envolver su cabeza en en torno a la situación actual. Nada de esto era normal, pero no tenía más remedio que creer que era verdad. Quería decirle a Kendall la verdad, pero eso será otro día. En este momento él tenía problemas más importantes que atender.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara. No es muy fácil traducir una historia jejeje. Díganme si les va gustando, más adelante va a ver mucho drama.**

***PREGUNTA***

**¿Qué creen que pase entre Logan &amp; kendall? ¿Logan le dirá a Kendall que ese bebé es suyo? C****ontesten en los comentarios.**

**PD/ estoy un poco... sin inspiración para escribir el último One-Short de _Christmas Stories. _Así que... los que tienen una idea o les gustaría ayudarme, por favor dejen un _reviewer_* con sus opiniones.**

**Creo que subiré una nueva historia o nuevo capítulo cada semana.**

**PD2/ Mañana cumplo años *W* wiiiii. **

**Sin más que decir, adiós.**

**-_Indirectamente Kogan._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ola k ase, ¡Feliz año!**

**¿Qué? ¿Creían k se iban a desaser de mi tan fácilmente? jejeje ya ven k nop. He vuelto con el nuevo cap de Only One. Como siempre, en verdad MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos los k comentan: _Luz, lectoranonimo, The Queen Of The Stories &amp; mariposas de cristal. _Gracias por seguir esta historia. Con el t****iempo van a ver en el millón de problemas en k se meteran Kendall &amp; Logan.**

**Los invito a ver mi nuevo One-Short _¿Qué opino de la Homosexualidad? _Está muy lindo, es Dagan (?) No sé como se llama esa pareja, pero me encanta *w* y también _Heavy Rain _que es un AU, pero tiene mucha aventura y drama... oh y acción.**

**Oh, me acabo de dar cuenta k la autora original ha escrito una secuela... XD y yo ni voy x la mitad jajaja**

**Sin más aquí ´ta...**

**Perdón por las fallas ortográficas. Tuve problemas al escribirlo.**

* * *

Logan lamentaba haberle dicho a Kendall sobre lo que le dijo el médico. El rubio estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector con él y Logan se sentía sofocado. A Logan no le importaba mucho, pero habían unos días que simplemente demasiado. Como hoy.

La Sra. Knight había ido al gimnasio esta mañana, dejando a los 5 chicos a su propia suerte. Katie estaba contenta con un sólo plato de cereal, al terminar, dejó el apartamento para hacer sus propias cosas. Logan no sentía mucha hambre, por lo que sólo agarró una manzana. Pero antes de que pudiese darle una mordida, Kendall se la quitó de las manos.

"¿Enserio? ¿Por qué eso?" preguntó Logan.

"Eso no es un desayuno nutritivo." respondió Kendall.

"Es un pedazo de fruta. ¡Está lleno de nutrición!"

"Logan, tienes que comer mejor. Te prepararé algo para desayunar"

"¿Puedes prepararnos algo a nosotros?" Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

"No" Dijo y se alejó para prepararle algo especial a Logan.

"¿Por qué no nos quieres preparar algo? vamos a morir de hambre" dijo James con una pizca de irritación en su voz.

"Por que él, uh, necesita comer mejor, eso es todo." dijo kendall.

"¡Pero nosotros también!" exclamó Carlos.

"Muy Bien! Cállate."

Carlos &amp; James hicieron lo que se les ordenó y tomaron asiento en la barra. Kendall no era el mejor cocinero del mundo. pero él se sentía satisfecho que a sus amigos les gustara su comida, Fue una comida sencilla: huevos, tocino y tostadas; pero al menos era menor que sólo una manzana.

"Tocino, con nutrición" Logan se burló.

"Cállate, Logan. Los huevos son mejores para ti." dijo Kendall.

Logan no podía discutir allí. Necesita la proteína para su bebé. Su bebé. Eso le sonaba raro. Todavía no podía superar el hecho de que estaba embarazado. Necesitaba más cosas por hacer para confirmarlo, pero en el fondo de su mente sabía que el doctor estaba diciendo la verdad. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro triste y apartó el plato.

"No tengo hambre." murmuró.

"¿Puedo tenerlo?" Carlos preguntó y se inclinó para agarrar el plato, pero que detuvo cuando Kendall le dio una palmada en la mano.

"Eso no es tuyo" dijo Kendall, luego se volteó hacia Logan. "Necesitas comer."

"No quiero."

"Logie, ¿por favor?, Realmente necesito esto."

Carlos y James estaba confundidos, y los dos compartieron miradas. Logan se dio cuenta y se puso de pie en la barra, agarró la mano de Kendall y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Kendall.

"¡Basta! ¡Sólo detente!" Logan exclamó.

"¿Dejar qué?"

"Deja de tratar de ayudarme. No me importa nada de esto, así que para."

"¿No importa el bebé?"

"¡Ahg! ¡Deja de decir eso!"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"No quiero al bebé. Así que deja de cuidar de mi."

"espera, después de todo lo que pasamos anoche... ¿no te importó?"

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Yo quiero que te preocupes por la cosa que tengo adentro de mi."

"¿Por qué no? Parece que me importa más a mi que a ti."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de algo que no es tuyo? No necesitas preocuparte. Sólo preocúpate por Jo como siempre lo haces"

"¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar!"

"¡Yo no lo necesito!"

"Claro que sí. Logan, sólo por favor deja que te ayude. Quiero que tú y el bebé estén bien."

"No quiero el bebé"

"¿Por qué?

"¡Por qué tengo miedo, ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¿¡Eres feliz ahora?!" Logan dijo y se dejó caer en la cama y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Kendall se sentó al lado de su amigo y envolvió al pequeño en sus brazos. Logan dejó escapar una lágrima que había estado conteniendo. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado y no sabía que hacer. Si estaba embarazado en ese momento no sabía si quería quedarse con el bebé o darlo por terminado. La idea de matar a sus propio hijo lo enfermó. Él no quería hacer eso. No era tan horrible.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" preguntó Logan.

"No lo sabemos con certeza. Sólo tienes que ver a otro médico." respondió Kendall.

"Pero, ¿y si lo esto? Como tú dijiste, tengo la mayor parte de los síntomas"

"Sí, has estado con muy mal humor" Logan miró a su amigo, haciendo que el rubio riera. "Logie, estoy bromeando. Son sólo hormonas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde?"

"Sí, tenemos que hacer una cita para ti."

"Lo sé. Ah, y por favor, deja de ser tan protector. James &amp; Carlos saben que algo pasa y no quiero decirles todavía."

"No hay problema. ¿Estamos bien?"

Logan sonrió. "Sí, estamos bien."

"Yo secaré tus lagrimas antes para que no noten."

"Soy una chica, ¿eh?"

"No, no lo eres. Vamos," Kendall se pudo de pie y le tendió su mano. "Vamos a terminar de desayudar"

Los 3 caminaron de vuelta a la cocina y su repentina aparición sobresaltó a Carlos y quedó paralizado. Él estaba llegando a tomar la comida de Logan y Kendall. Ellos sólo le dieron una mirada a Carlos.

"¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo les fue con, uh, lo que estaban haciendo?" preguntó Carlos.

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Por qué estás tratando a agarrar mi comida? Logan cuestionó y Carlos y dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento."

Logan se sentó y metió la mato en la comida antes que él, pero se detuvo sintió un hormigueo familiar en la garganta. Trató de tomar una respiración profunda, pero incluso eso no pudo detener el alimento que se devolvía. Logan puso su mano sobre su boca y corrió hacía el baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. James y Carlos dejaron de comer cuando escucharon las arcadas y empujaron su plato.

"No tengo hambre." dijo James.

"Yo igual." Carlos estuvo de acuerdo.

"lo bueno es que no robó su comida. dijo James y Carlos asintió. "Esta es la última vez que vuelves a cocinar." dijo James y Kendall robó los ojos.

Si tan sólo supieran la verdad...

* * *

"Aquí estamos" dijo Kendall, cerró la puerta del coche y se volteó a Logan, pero este se alejó.

Logan miró por la ventana y dejó escapar un suspiro. No quería ir allí en absoluto. Sería simplemente ía volver a emergencias, pero Kendall había insistido en en ver a alguien que se especializara en este tipo de cosas.

"No quiero entrar" dijo Logan.

"Tienes que hacerlo" dijo Kendall.

"No, sólo podemos ir a otro lugar."

"Logan, tienes que ver a este tipo. Trabaja con mujeres embarazadas todo el tiempo."

"¿Te acabas de escuchar a ti mismo? Embarazadas. Mujeres. Yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas."

"Podrías serlo."

"Gracia."

"Escucha, yo llamé ayer y les dije todo. Ellos van a ser profesionales. No te preocupes."

"Bien, pero si hace algo raro me voy"

"Ok"

Los 2 jóvenes se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño edificio. El vestíbulo era pequeño, con unas cuantas sillas contra la pared con una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Sólo una silla estaba ocupada, pero aparte de que el lugar estaba vacío. Logan se sentó y Kendall fue al frente para ficharlo. la mujer sentada en una cuatro silla leyendo una reviste, levantó la mirada para ver al chico moreno. La mirada fija estaba haciendo a nervios en Logan y sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar. Kendall volvió a su lado y cogió una de las revistas de la mesa de madera.

"No me gusta estar aquí" susurró Logan.

"¿Por qué?" peguntó Kendall sin dejar de leer la revista.

"Todo el mundo me está dando miradas extrañas."

Kendall levantó la vista y vio la mirada de la mujer, y ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta. "Bueno, ella probablemente está confundida. ¿A quién le importa?"

"¿Nos podemos ir?"

"No, tenemos que averiguar que está pasando contigo."

Logan resopló con fastidio y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Él decidió leer una revista para perder el tiempo pero nada atrapó su interés. Todas las revistas hablaban sobre estar a punto de ser padres y bebé, era de esperarse.

"Así que nuenca me dijiste quién era el padre." dijo Kendall.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién es el padre? Nunca me dijiste."

"Sí lo hice. Dije que no sabía quien era."

Kendall sacó la revista de su cara y le dio una mirada a su amigo. "¿Enserio? ¿No sabes quien te jodió?"

"¿¡Tienes que decirlo de esa manera?!" susurró Logan con dulzura.

"Bueno, ¿cómo quieres que lo diga?"

"Se podría decir que el tipo que tuyo relaciones íntimas conmigo."

"Nah. Logan, para evitar la palabra. ¿Quién era él? ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"¿Su nombre? Realmente no puedo recordar. Ni siquiera creo que me dijera."

"Uh, Bueno. ¿Cómo era?"

"Rubio."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Enserio?"

"Sí. Se ha ido largo de todos modos." dijo Logan. "Por lo que no importa."

"¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"¿Qué con todas las preguntas? ¿Estás celoso?"

"No. Estoy muy contento con Jo. Gracias." Kendall rápidamente lamentó decir eso al ver una expresión de dolor en le rostro de Logan. "Lo que quiero decir es..."

"No, está bien. Me alegro por ti." mintió.

Kendall se disponía a pedir perdón cuando fue interrumpido por la enfermera que decía el nombre de Logan en voz alta. Los dos siguieron a la enfermera a la parte posterior, a una habitación privada.

"Sólo voy a necesitar una muestra de orina, ¿bien?" la mujer le preguntó dulcemente.

Logan asintió con la cabeza y tomó el pequeño vaso de plástico de la mano de la enfermera y luego salió de la habitación. Regresó unos minutos más tarde y le entregó la muestra a la mujer y esta salió.

"Odio hacer eso." dijo Logan.

"Esperemos a que esta sea la última." dijo Kendall y Logan asintió con la cabeza.

Los resultados de Logan volvieron mucho más pronto, pero al igual que las otras pruebas que daba, los resultados fueron los mismos. La enfermera se sorprendió y fue a buscar al médico de inmediato. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. Fue realmente la esperanza de que la prueba habría dado negativo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

"Bueno, esto es una mierda." dijo Logan.

"No es tan malo." dijo Kendall.

"¡Estoy teniendo un bebé! Esto es demasiado extraño para mí. Tal vez debería..."

"¡Hey! No estas recibiendo alguna idea. Ya te dije anoche que tú tienes muchos amigos que te van a ayudar. Estoy seguro de que tu mamá te va a ayudar igual."

Logan gimió. "Todavía tengo que decirle. Me va a matar."

"Logie, relájate. No hay que decirle aún."

"Pero tengo que decirle a tu mamá. ¿Y si me echa a patadas porque no puede afrontar a algún niño más? ¿Qué pasa si Gustavo me saca de la banda porque esto podría arruinar a Big Time Rush? No quiero dejar la cuna o lo banda."

"Logan, cálmate. Nada de eso va a pasar. Nos sentaremos con mamá y Gustavo y discutiremos esto. No te preocupes."

Logan asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así no se sentía mejor. Estaba aterrorizado sobre todo este asunto. Él no estaba listo para ser padre, por no hablar de un sólo padre. Kendall era el padre, pero él no necesitaba saber eso. Logan sabía que no iba a quedarse, el acababa de volver corriendo a Jo. Eso era lo que mejor sabía.

"¿Seguro que no quieres conseguir al papá implicado?" Preguntó Kendall y Logan negó con la cabeza.

"No, él no necesita saber."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y el doctor entró, le dio una sonrisa a ambos chicos. "Logan soy el doctor Reynolds y parece que voy a ser el que tomo el cuidado en tu embarazo."

"Está bien, pero, ¿cómo es esto posible?" preguntó Logan.

"Me pregunté exactamente lo mismo. He estado en le campo desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca he visto nada tan asombroso."

"¿Puede interrumpir el embarazo? Logan interrogó, e intentó ignorar el aspecto que Kendall le estaba haciendo.

"Podría, pero ¿Le gustaría ver a sus bebé antes de tomar cualquier decisión?"

Logan se mordió le labio y vaciló antes de asentir lentamente la cabeza. Logan fue instruido para tumbarse en la cama y levantarse la camisa. Su estómago estaba todavía plano abs poco pronunciadas, pero sabía que o iba a parecerse a eso. El médico cubrió el estómago del moreno con un gel frío, luego se volvió la máquina de ultrasonidos en y pulsa la varita a la carne de Logan.

La habitación se llenó de un ruido sibilante, entonces fue reemplazado con golpes rápidos. Logan dejó que su mirada se posara en la pantalla y vio la imagen del pequeño ser humano dentro de él. El bebé era pequeño, pero cuando el médico amplió la imagen, Logan pudo distinguir las diminutas manos y pies.

"Wow" dijo Kendall, en silencio y Logan miró en su dirección. Realmente fue espectacular.

"Yo diría que estás a ocho semanas por lo largo. Todo se ve y suena bien." dijo el Dr. Reynolds.

Logan todavía no podía hablar. La pantalla se apaga y Logan se vio a obligado a mirar hacia otro lado. Él médico le entregó un sobre a Logan con lo que él sabía que eran las imágenes que acababa de ver, entonces ellos ya eran libres de irse. Los 2 adolescentes volvieron a entrar al vehículo, y esta vez tenía más pasajeros. Sus ojos se posaron en los ellos y la cara de Logan se volvió de un rojo brillante. No quería nada más que salir y volver a casa, pero no se hizo por el momento.

"Logan, aquí hay algunos folletos con información." dijo el secretario y luego le dio un pedazo de papel. "Y esta es tu receta para tus vitaminas prenatales."

Eso definitivamente interrumpió el camino de Logan y le arrebató el papel de forma rápida y oró qué ya había terminado ahí. Fue puesto en libertad a los pocos minutos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que estaba de vuelya en el coche.

"Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Kendall en el camino de regreso a casa.

"Sí, supongo, Sólo deseo que la mujer en el mostrador de recepción fuera tranquila. Todo el mundo me miraba como si yo fuera una especie de monstruo." dijo Logan.

"A quién le importa. Estoy seguro que lo van a olvidar."

"Lo dudo. Oye, este no es el Palm Woods." dijo Logan señalando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el almacén de las drogas.

"Tenemos que conseguir tus vitaminas."

"Te encanta mi embarazo, ¿no?"

Kendall se limitó a sonreír. "Sí."

* * *

**Mañana subo capítulo 2 de Heavy Rain.**

_**-Indirectamente Kogan**_


	4. Chapter 4

ue me consLogan no podía apartar los ojos de la imagen. Era como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de hechizo. El día en que los recibió los escondió debajo de la cama y se comprometió a no mirarlos, pero eso fue ayer y hoy se sintió la necesidad de tener un vistazo. Simplemente no podía creer que él estaba llevando a otro ser humano dentro de él. Se asustó al moreno a la muerte. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de algo que era tan frágil? Apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Pero cuanto más miraba la foto, cuanto más se consiguió que pensaba. Él siempre quiere niños, pero al menos quería ser de mayor edad y fuera de la escuela de medicina. Él quería asegurarse de que su familia estaría a salvo y seguro. Logan no se sentía como si pudiera hacer eso.

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro y se coloca la imagen de nuevo dentro del sobre. Una parte de él estaba asustado de su mente y el pensamiento de un aborto seguía molestando, pero podía realmente decidirse a hacer algo así? Probablemente no. Allí estaba la idea de mantener al bebé, pero que no sabía si podría hacer eso. Él estaría solo y tendría que ir por ahí fingiendo que no sabía quién era el padre, aunque él estaba justo en frente de él. Logan no podía decir la verdad Kendall. Al menos no de inmediato.

"No sé qué hacer", dijo para sus adentros. "No puedo ser papá."

Su mano se posó en su estómago y dejó escapar otro suspiro triste. Sólo había descubierto hace unos días y ya se sentía como si estuviera siendo adjunta. De repente se sintió muy mal por no cuidar. Así no es como debería ser uno de los padres; que deberían ser de amor y cariño hacia su hijo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en su hijo. Podía hacer esto. Tuvo que hacer esto.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR ****

Kendall se acercó a la silla de salón de la piscina y se la entregó Jo su batido. Ambos tenían el día libre y los dos estaban en necesidad de un poco de tiempo juntos. Era un día cálido y soleado y un tiempo de relax en la piscina era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo con los demás.

"¿Cómo está tu batido?" Kendall preguntó

"Delicioso como siempre," Jo respondió, y ella tomó otro sorbo. "Es un buen día como hoy en día."

"Sí, lo es. Es incluso mejor con usted."

Jo dio a su novio una sonrisa, luego le dio un beso en los labios. Los dos se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos, disfrutando del sol y sus bebidas refrescantes.

"Hey, Kendall? He querido preguntarte algo." Dijo Jo.

"Qué es?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Está todo bien con Logan?"

Eso llamó rápidamente la atención del rubio y él se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué quieres decir? Él parece bien a mí."

"Yo no creo que sea muy feliz conmigo porque estamos de nuevo juntos. Él ha sido diferente hacia mí", declaró Jo.

"No, está bien. Él entiende y te prometo que no tiene nada en contra de usted."

Una expresión de alivio se apoderó de la cara de Jo. "Oh, gracias a Dios! Pensé que me odiaba."

"No, no. Yo estoy seguro de que era sólo un poco o algo así", dijo Kendall.

Jo asintió y volvió a su batido. Kendall fue a hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre se llama. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Logan corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kendall!"

"¿Sí?" Kendall cuestionó. Tenía curiosidad sobre por qué su amigo estaba tan feliz.

"Voy a hacerlo!" Dijo Logan.

"Hacer lo?" Kendall le preguntó, entonces hace clic. "¡Oh! ¡Genial!"

"Pensé en ello y creo que puedo hacerlo."

"Suena muy bien, amigo!"

Jo miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre los dos chicos, esperando uno de ellos sería explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Nunca lo hicieron.

"Qué está pasando?" Ella preguntó.

Logan finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí y lentamente retrocedió. "Yo no sabía que ustedes dos eran um- voy a ir."

"Logan, espera!" Kendall llamó después el moreno, pero él siguió caminando. La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" -preguntó Jo.

Kendall no le hizo caso y salió corriendo después de su amigo. Él se encontró con él en el ascensor y él agarró Logan por el hombro.

"Espera, que te vas a quedar?" Preguntó Kendall.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sacaron Logan Kendall interior. No se sentía cómodo hablando de su decisión en frente de otras personas.

"Sí, voy a hacerlo. He estado pensando en ello y me siento como que puedo hacer esto", contestó Logan.

"Awesome! Estás teniendo un bebé!"

"Shh! No sea tan fuerte."

"Logie, nadie puede oírnos. ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a todos de todos modos?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Pronto me imagino. Estoy muy nerviosa por eso, sin embargo," dijo Logan.

"Yo te ayudaré. Yo estaba allí cuando te enteraste y voy a seguir para estar allí."

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Jo? Ella no le guste eso."

"Logan, eres mi mejor amigo y que está siempre va a ser lo primero."

Logan sonrió ante las palabras de Kendall. "Gracias. Probablemente debería volver a ella antes de que se asusta."

"Sí, buena idea", dijo Kendall.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Logan salieron y dieron Kendall un poco de onda, luego se fue por el pasillo hacia 2J. Kendall volvió a bajar a la piscina y se encontró con un Jo muy molesto esperándolo.

"¡Hey! Lo siento yo-"

"Qué está pasando?" -preguntó Jo.

"Nada. ¿Por qué?"

"Tú y Logan está siendo raro. Lo que estaban hablando?"

"¡Oh! Eso. Um él está muy emocionado sobre esta escuela, uh med que encontró. Él quiere entrar o algo", Kendall mintió.

"Oh. Creí que había dicho que no estaba enojado conmigo? Se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba con usted." Dijo Jo.

"Él sólo um ... Voy a hablar con él de acuerdo?"

"Bueno."

Kendall le dio un beso como forma de disculpa, y ella estaba feliz con eso. Kendall trató de concentrarse en la chica a su lado, pero su mente seguía vagando a Logan. Él faltó estar con él, pero la lucha constante era algo que no podía hacer frente. Estar con Jo era mejor para él. Tenía la esperanza de que no se equivocó.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR ****

Logan entró en el apartamento, y se quedó helado cuando vio a James y Carlos espera de él, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba confundido al principio, luego vio a ella. Tenían el sobre.

"¿Dónde chicos sacado eso?" Preguntó Logan.

"Estaba en su cama", respondió Carlos.

"¿Por qué estabas en mi habitación? Eso no es tuyo," Logan trató de tomar el tema de ellos, pero James fue más rápido.

"¿Por qué tiene esta imagen rara, Logan?" Preguntó James, y él deslizó la imagen a mirarlo.

"No lo sé."

"El cuidado de explicar?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Chicos, por favor?" Logan rogó. "Sólo tienes que darle la espalda."

"Amigo, sólo nos dicen!" Dijo James.

"No puedo decirle a usted bien? Es difícil de explicar."

"Estoy seguro de que vamos a entender", dijo James.

Logan altamente dudaba de eso, pero le dio un tiro. "Estoy embarazada".

James y Carlos llevaba una mirada de asombro en su rostro, y Logan puso los ojos. Sabía que no lo entenderían.

"Espera, ¿estás embarazada? Al igual que en usted está teniendo un bebé?" Preguntó James y Logan asintió.

"Cómo?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Dormía con Kendall," dijo James a Carlos.

"No, yo no me acuesto con él", dijo Logan.

"Pero estabas con él."

"Sí, pero sucedió después de que nos separamos".

"De manera que si Kendall no es el padre, entonces, ¿quién es?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Un tipo. Mira la es- punto"

"Nuestro inocente Logie dormía alrededor. Estoy impresionado", dijo James y Carlos se rió entre dientes.

"Chicos! No se trata de lo que hice. Estoy tratando de explicar la situación a usted."

"Logan, nos están escuchando. Cálmate. Así que sí sabe Kendall que él va a ser un papá?" James cuestionó.

"Él no es el padre!" Logan exclamó. Él estaba empezando a enfadarse.

"Creo que él es. Te estás poniendo demasiado a la defensiva."

"James, devuélveme la foto y me deje en paz."

James dio el sobre, y Logan salió corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte como pudo detrás de él.

"¿Crees que está mintiendo?" Preguntó James.

"Acerca de?" Carlos respondió.

"Acerca de Kendall no ser el padre?"

"Oh. Yo no lo sé."

James se fue por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Logan con Carlos justo detrás de él, y él llamó a la puerta. No había nada, así que volvió a llamar.

"Logan. Vamos, hombre, abre", dijo James.

"Vete."

James suspiró y volvió a llamar. "¿Por favor? Lo sentimos."

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, luego la puerta se abrió y apareció Logan, sus ojos marrones rojo y fresco, con lágrimas.

"¿Estás llorando?" Preguntó Carlos.

"No," dijo Logan y rápidamente se secó los ojos.

"Sí, lo eres", dijo James.

"Son las hormonas, está bien!"

"Así que, en realidad está teniendo un bebé?" Preguntó James, "como de verdad?"

Logan asintió. "Sí, tengo algunas pruebas hechas y eso es lo que los resultados siguen regresando como. ¿Ustedes piensan que soy raro, ¿eh?"

"No, quiero decir que es extraño, pero no creemos que eres rara", dijo James.

"Espera," dijo Carlos y él agarró la camisa de James. "Llegamos a ser tíos!"

James le gusta el sonido de eso. Él enseñaría todo el niño que sabe. Él sería su modelo a seguir, y enseñarles a ser increíble como él. Bueno, casi como él. Nadie podía tomar su título.

"Logan, se le puede enseñar a hockey?" Carlos preguntó emocionada.

"Uh"

"Yo le puedo enseñar cómo ligar con chicas y verse bien", dijo James.

"Chicos, no sé lo que estoy teniendo todavía. Podría ser una chica por lo que sabemos", dijo Logan.

Sus amigos frunció el ceño. "Oh", dijeron ambos.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada les llamó la atención, y los tres se volvió a entrar en la sala de estar para encontrar Kendall entrar en el apartamento.

"Qué está pasando?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Logan está embarazada!" James y Carlos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sé."

"Espera, ¿sabes?" Preguntó James, luego se volvió hacia Logan. "¿Cómo es que se enteró por primera vez?"

"Porque él es el que me obligó a ver a un médico", dijo Logan.

"Oh. ¿Él sabe quién es el padre es, también?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Él no me lo dirá, ya sea", dijo Kendall.

"Chicos, no importa. Ahora bien, como los tres de ustedes saben ustedes no pueden decir nada a nadie. Eso significa que no Jo, no Lucy y no voy a decirle a Camille", dijo Logan.

"Espera, no puedo mentir a Jo."

"Kendall, por favor no se lo digas a ella. Ella no necesita saber."

"Yo he estado mintiendo a ella y no quiero seguir haciéndolo."

Logan suspiró. "Sólo hacer una cosa para mí, por favor?"

"Está bien", dijo Kendall. "Prometo."

"Espera, ¿qué hay de Mama Knight y Katie? Estoy seguro de que han dado cuenta de algunas cosas mal con usted", dijo James.

"Les diré y Gustavo y Kelly después. En este momento no quiero hacer hincapié en mi misma. Sólo por favor, chicos, no digo nada."

Los tres adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza, luego Logan volvió y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que estaba fuera del alcance del oído, que hablaron.

"Así que realmente no podemos decir a nadie?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Supongo que no", respondió Kendall.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con tu mamá? Ella va a notar cuando empieza cada vez más grande", dijo James.

"Voy a tratar de hablar con él de eso mañana. Vamos a dejarlo solo por ahora."

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR ****

Logan dejó escapar un gemido y se alejó de la taza del baño, y se limpió la boca con un poco de papel higiénico. No podía tomar el vómito constante más, pero él no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser terminado. Si tenía suerte la enfermedad de la mañana terminaría en unas pocas semanas, y él estaba orando para que lo haría. Él estaba cansado de no poder retener nada. Un golpe en la puerta hizo la cabeza broche de presión, pero él estaba demasiado débil para abrir la puerta.

"Logan, vamos." Era Kendall y Logan maldijo para sus adentros. Él era el que le había hecho mal en el primer lugar.

Por lo general, le encantaba el olor de su mejor amigo, pero hoy el olor del champú del rubio hizo Logan salto de su silla y se dirigen directamente hacia el baño. Logan no estaba seguro de cómo iba a sobrevivir el día.

"Logan, Gustavo nos quiere en el estudio en diez minutos."

"Dame un minuto."

Logan se levantó del suelo y se acercó al fregadero para salpicar un poco de agua en la cara. Tomó una buena mirada a sí mismo en el espejo y frunció el ceño con lo que vio. Parecía cansado y poco saludable. Logan siempre había oído hablar de que tiene un brillo durante el embarazo, pero hasta ahora no lo ha visto. No estaba seguro de si le iba a llegar. Logan abrió la puerta y trató de contener la respiración cuando se encontró cara a cara con su mejor amigo.

"¿Estás bien?" Kendall preguntó y Logan asintió con la cabeza.

El olor de su amigo era demasiado fuerte y que viajó a través de la nariz de Logan, haciendo que el gag moreno y correr de nuevo en el cuarto de baño para un nuevo episodio de vómitos. Kendall ladeó la cabeza en la confusión, y se precipitó en cuando Logan continuó sacudirse hacia adelante violentamente. Kendall puso su mano en la espalda de Logan y la frotó con dulzura.

"Está bien, Logie," dijo en voz baja.

Logan trató de empujar Kendall de distancia, que sólo confunde el chico más alto aún más. No entendía por qué Logan estaba tratando de alejarlo. Por último, Logan se detuvo y se apartó.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Kendall cuestionó.

"Usted me está haciendo enfermo", contestó Logan.

"¿Cómo? Acabo duché."

"Yo sé, y eso es lo que me está haciendo enfermo."

"Estoy confundido. Así que no me quieres a la ducha más?" Preguntó Kendall.

Logan puso los ojos. "No, yo simplemente no puedo soportar el champú su uso. Apesta".

"Pero yo siempre uso esta. Solías gustar."

"Ya no es así. Hace que huele horrible y no quiero estar cerca de ti si vas a usarlo."

"Caray, cambiante tanto?" Dijo Kendall.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Logan. "Simplemente no me siento bien."

"Lo entiendo. De todos modos, tenemos que irnos antes de Gustavo nos mata."

"¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo hoy?"

Kendall se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea. ¿Vas a decirle lo del bebé?"

"Todavía no", contestó Logan.

Kendall frunció el ceño. "Oh."

Logan se hizo con la conversación actual, y él pasó junto a Kendall para salir del cuarto de baño. James y Carlos todavía estaban comiendo, y miraron hacia Logan cuando entró en la habitación. La mirada señora Knight le estaba dando hizo Logan nervioso y trató de evitar sus miradas.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" Ella preguntó.

"Estoy bien," Logan mintió.

Jennifer no se lo creía, pero lo dejó pasar por ahora. Los cuatro chicos rápidamente terminaron su desayuno, luego se fueron para el trabajo. Logan no tenía ganas de entrar en el estudio de hoy, pero no tenía elección. Tenía la esperanza de que el día iba a consistir simplemente de ellos trabajando en nuevas canciones, pero sabía que Gustavo fue, probablemente, va a trabajar a lo más fuerte que pudo. Esperemos que no sea demasiado duro. Eso fue lo último que necesitaba LogaN

* * *

Holas, primero que nada... No saben lo mucho que me constó escribir este capitulo, así que PERDÓN por todas las fallas ortográficas o si casi no se entiende, o si le cambié el género a las cosas... Mil perdones oh, y también x la demora /_\

Espero que les allá gustado.

Review please!

Tengo uno fic llamado "Beyond Reality" es sólo el prólogo, espero lean y comenten que les pareció ;)

Nos leemos.

–Indirectamente Kogan


	5. Chapter 5

**I**Hola,** ¡nuevo capítulo! Primero que nada, quiero decirles que ****_Only One _****lo actualizaré todos los jueves.**

**Ayersubí una nueva historia llamada ****_¿Por Qué Yo?_****, espero la lean y les guste, esa historia será actualizada todos los miércoles o sábados. ;)**

**_Beyond Reality _****es un fic que subí hace... Creo, una semana. Me gustaría que lo leyera y le den favorito, following y dejen Review. :)**

**Heavy Rain,estará un tiempo en pausa, por problemas mios. **

**Muy pronto subiré un Playlist. No se sorprendan si la mayoria son Kogan. XD**

**Y de vez en cuando subiré un one-short. Es más, en la tarde/noche, subiré uno llamado ****_Diversion en el ascensor._**** El titulo es engañoso, así que esperenlo para leerlo.**

**Eeeeeeen fin. Eso es todo. **

**¡Disfruten! **

En cuanto puso un pie en el edificio, Gustavo los tenía en la cabina y armonías en ejercicio. Logan no le importaba demasiado y se alegraba de que no iba a estar trabajando muy duro hoy, pero eso cambió cuando tuvieron que cambiar de habitación para que pudieran practicar algunos nuevos movimientos de baile. La idea de bailar en su condición asustó a Logan y lo dejó fuera de su mente. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño al bebé. Él nunca se perdonaría si alguna vez lo hace.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto?" Kendall le preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí," Logan asintió. "Estoy seguro que los movimientos no son tan difíciles".

Kendall no estaba seguro de si le gustaba la idea de que bailara Logan, pero el moreno estaba seguro de que iba a estar bien. Kendall quería decirle a Gustavo y Kelly de la situación, pero no era su asunto. Logan era el único que podía decir algo, pero él aún no estaba lista.

"¿No debería decirles algo?" Preguntó Kendall.

"¿Por qué? Ya te dije que no estoy listo", contestó Logan.

"Pero si tú estás bailando entonces-"

"Estoy bien, ¿si? Deja de preocuparte."

Kendall fue sorprendido por el tono de Logan y él no quería discutir más. No era igual que su amigo iba a escucharlo de todos modos. Estaba rezando para que Gustavo no tuviera ningún movimientos difíciles para ellos.

Hasta el momento nada era tan difícil y Logan dejó de preocuparse. Era sólo un poco de trabajo bastante simple de pie y tal vez unas cuantas vueltas de aquí para allá. Logan se sintió lo suficientemente bien para continuar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen y se agarraba el estómago con fuerza.

"Detengan a todo el mundo ¡Detenganse!" Gustavo dijo, y sus perros se detuvieron. "Logan, ¿qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué fue qué?" Preguntó Logan.

"¡Tú en mal estado en toda la rutina! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!"

Kendall envió a Logan una mirada, en silencio rogando a su amigo que les dijera, pero el moreno no le hizo caso. Los cuatro adolescentes hicieron lo que se les dice, y esta vez lo hicieron juntos. Logan rozó el dolor como nada, y él siguió bailando con sus amigos. El dolor nunca parecía volver y pronto Logan incluso olvidó que lo tenía en el primer lugar.

"Está bien, no está mal, pero todavía necesita trabajo. Para la siguiente parte Logan tiene que hacer un flip", dijo Gustavo.

Logan y Kendall se miraron entre sí, y el rubio podía ver la mirada inquieta de los otros enfrentaban. Alguien debía decir algo.

"Gustavo, Logan no puede hacer eso", dijo Kendall.

"¿Por qué no? Ya lo ha hecho antes."

"Porque um-"

"Estoy bien. Yo puedo hacerlo", dijo Logan rápida y Kendall le lanzó una mirada. Logan no le importaba si su amigo no estaba feliz. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

La música comenzó de nuevo y Logan se preparó para el salto que había de venir. Logan sintió que sus pies dejan el piso como lo hizo el lanzamiento, y el dolor que sentía antes regresó, lo que le hace perder el foco y la tierra plana sobre su espalda. El impacto fue tan fuerte que le dejó Logan falta el aire. Sus amigos estaban a su lado en cuestión de segundos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Logan, amigo hablar con nosotros", dijo Kendall.

Logan abrió la boca, pero lo único que salió fue un grito. El dolor regresó y fue más intensa que antes. Me sentía como en su estómago estaba en llamas. Logan envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y gritó por el dolor que estaba.

"Logan, simplemente, relajarse ¿bien? Vamos a ayudarle", dijo Kendall.

"No puedo perder el bebé, Kendall. Yo puedo." Logan dijo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Yo sé, amigo. Todo va a estar bien. No perderá el bebé."

"Chicos, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Kelly, mientras ella y Gustavo se acercó a ellos.

"Él está herido", dijo James.

"Está bien, voy a llamar a una ambulancia," Kelly sacó su teléfono, pero Kendall la detuvo.

"No, yo lo llevaré."

"Pero-"

"Está bien. Lo tengo", dijo Kendall, luego se volvió hacia sus amigos. "Ayudanme a levantarlo.".

James y Carlos obedecieron de inmediato y ayudaron a sacar Logan a por sus pies. El moreno se dobló cuando otro calambre agudo golpeó y gritó de dolor. Kendall le condujo tan rápido como pudo hasta el coche y él le ayudó adentro , luego corrió hacia el lado del conductor.

"¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?" Preguntó James.

"No, lo tengo. Sólo tienen que ir a casa", Kendall respondió, luego saltó en el coche y se marchó.

En su camino a la oficina de los médicos, Kendall rezó y rezó para que su amigo estuviera estar bien. El rubio estaba pateando a sí mismo por no decirle a su jefe sobre Logan. Su mejor amigo fue herido a causa de él.

"Logie, lo siento. Yo debería haber dicho algo a Gustavo".

"No, yo debería haberlo hecho. Pensé que podía posponerlo y ahora mira lo que pasó. Me odio tanto ahora."

"Está bien. Te prometo que no vas a perder el bebé."

"Tengo miedo. Me duele mucho", dijo Logan, y él hizo una mueca de dolor cuando otro tiro a través de su abdomen.

"¿Estas sangrando?" Preguntó Kendall.

"No. Bueno, no lo sé. No lo he comprobado. Yo no lo creo."

"Bueno, eso es bueno, ¿verdad?"

Logan asintió, pero no estaba tan seguro. No podía creer lo que estaba descuidado y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Él podría perder su hijo a causa de esto. Sabiendo eso, trajo lágrimas a los ojos del moreno. Él estaba realmente jodido.

Kendall tomó la mano de Logan y él la apretó tranquilizadoramente. "Vas a estar bien. No te preocupes."

Logan ignoró esas palabras. Él iba a preocuparse. Algo estaba mal, muy mal y tenía a sí mismo la culpa. El dolor era cada vez peor y Logan tuvo que contener los gritos. Al ver a su amigo en tal miseria hizo Kendall presionar más en el pedal. Tenía que llegar Logan en buenas manos, y rápido.

"Estamos aquí, amigo", dijo Kendall y tiró el coche en el parqueo, y luego se subió por Logan.

Los dos muchachos entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron directamente a la recepción. "Tenemos que ver al Dr. Reynolds", dijo Kendall.

"Está en la parte de atrás. ¿Tiene una cita?" Pidió la secretaria.

"No, se trata de una emergencia." La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la parte de atrás para conseguir el médico. Él apareció unos minutos más tarde.

"Muchachos, ¿qué hacen aquí?" Él preguntó.

"Logan tiene un muy mal dolor de estómago", explicó Kendall.

"Está bien, sígueme".

Fueron conducidos a una habitación y el médico cerró la puerta, y luego sacó un nuevo dispositivo, que Logan rápidamente reconocido como un Doppler Fetal. Logan ya sabía qué hacer y se subió a la cama examen.

"¿Va a perder el bebé?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Yo no lo sé. Es difícil de decir. Logan, estás sangrando en absoluto?" Dr. Reynolds preguntó Logan y negó con la cabeza.

"No, sólo algunos calambres. No es tan malo ahora."

"Todavía quiero echar un vistazo." El médico presiona la sonda al abdomen de Logan y lo movió alrededor, pero no había nada.

Logan escuchó en silencio, pero él todavía no podía oír los latidos del corazón de su bebé y él estaba empezando a temer lo peor. Kendall tomó la mano de Logan y puso en su cuenta, haciendo todo lo posible para consolar a su amigo. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro de Logan, y cerró los ojos para evitar que más se derrame. Entonces lo oyó. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Ahí está el pequeño mocoso", dijo el doctor, con una sonrisa. "Todo suena bien."

"Pero va muy rápido. ¿Es eso normal?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Puede sonar muy rápido, pero así es como debe ser latido del corazón de un bebé. Es perfectamente normal."

"Así que estoy bien, entonces?" Preguntó Logan.

"Sí, pero que causó estos dolores? ¿Estabas haciendo algún tipo de actividad física?"

"Sí, estábamos ensayando nuevos movimientos de baile y me golpeó el suelo muy duro."

"Ya veo. A partir de ahora no mucho baile, ¿bien? Sólo trata de tomarlo con calma. Este embarazo va a ser muy duro para ti."

Logan asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno."

"Si hay más problemas o preocupaciones se sienten libres para que me llame". , dijo el Dr. Reynolds, luego salió de la habitación.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Sí, mi espalda me duele sólo de la caída. Creo que es mejor confesar ahora, ¿eh?" Dijo Logan.

"Te lo recomendaría. Vamos a llevarte a casa para que puedas descansar."

Kendall ayudó a Logan a levantarse de la cama, y los dos se salieron de la habitación y entraron en el vestíbulo. Logan se aseguró de agarrar la tarjeta de su médico por si acaso alguna vez necesitaba. Él sabía que lo haría.

"Espero que todo esté bien", dijo la mujer detrás del mostrador.

"Él está bien y el bebé igual.", dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

"eres un padre maravilloso."

Kendall no sabía cómo responder a eso. Sería grosero decir que él no era, por lo que acaba de dar a la mujer una pequeña sonrisa. Los dos salieron del edificio rápidamente después de eso.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Logan, de camino a casa.

"Nada, estoy bien", respondió Kendall.

"¿Fue lo que dijo?"

"Supongo que sólo me tomó por sorpresa. Yo no sabía qué decir."

"Podrías pretender que eres es el padre y-"

"¿No sería raro?" Kendall interrumpió.

"No, no me importaría", contestó Logan.

"Vamos a olvidarlo."

Logan frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia la ventana. Esto en cuanto a decirle a Kendall la verdad. Logan quería probar y decirle al rubio que el bebé era suyo, pero nunca pudia pronunciar las palabras. Tal vez no era más que mejor mentir a su mejor amigo.

Llegaron en el Palm Woods, unos minutos más tarde y Kendall ayudaron Logan consigue a través del vestíbulo. No era como el moreno necesitaba ayuda; se sentía mucho mejor ahora, pero no le importaba la atención de Kendall le estaba dando. Fue agradable.

Kendall abrió la puerta principal y fueron recibidos por Kelly y Gustavo. James y Carlos les dio una sonrisa de disculpa, haciendo que Logan rodara sus ojos. Él sabía lo que hacían.

"Así que cuando se cuando planeaban en decirnos sobre Logan?" Preguntó Kelly.

"Uh" Logan comenzó, luego se volvió hacia su amigo para pedir ayuda.

"Íbamos a hacerlo cuando se sintiera preparado", dijo Kendall.

"Chicos, esto es serio. Tú deberías haber dicho mucho antes", dijo Kelly.

"Lo siento. Sólo estaba asustado y pensé que podía posponerlo para un poco más de tiempo", dijo Logan.

"Bueno, yo estoy contento de que alguien nos dijera." Kelly miró a James y Carlos.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Logan.

"Bueno," Dijo Gustavo. "¿¡Cómo fue que esto sucedió?!"

"Dormía con Kendall," dijo James.

"Realmente no lo hice", dijo Logan, y él miró al moreno alto.

"¡A quién le importa! ¡Sólo hay que solucionar este pequeño problema!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Preguntó Logan.

"No me importa. Con tal de que esta cosa del bebé se valla", respondió Gustavo.

"Pero ¿cómo va a desaparecer si él está manteniéndolo?" Kendall cuestionó.

"¡AAHH!" Gustavo gritó, haciendo que el moreno se encogen de miedo detrás de su amigo.

"Vamos a discutir esta mañana", dijo Kelly, y ella llevó el productor echando humo fuera del apartamento.

"Parece que lo tomaron bien", dijo Carlos.

"¿Por qué les dijeron?" Preguntó Logan.

"¿Qué quieres que digamos? Querían saber lo que estaba pasando así que les dijimos," dijo James.

"¡Yo no quería que les dijeran!"

"Hey, tú dijiste que no podíamos decirle a Lucy, Jo o Camille", dijo James.

"¡También dijiste que a nadie más!" Logan exclamó.

"Hey," Kendall puso su mano sobre el hombro de Logan para calmarlo. "Relájate. Todo esto gritos va a estresarte. Sólo tómalo con calma."

Logan suspiró en derrota. "Lo siento. Estoy de mal humor y todavía no me siento bien."

"Está bien. Vamos a sentarnos y ver la TV por un tiempo."

Logan le gusta el sonido de eso y se dirigió hacia el sofá. James y Carlos tomaton su lugar favorito, y Carlos encendió el televisor. Kendall se sentó junto a Logan y el moreno apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Después de un tiempo, sus párpados se volvieron pesados y se dejó caer con fuerza. James dio una mirada Kendall y el rubio rodó los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que sus amigos querían que volver con Logan, pero no fue así de simple. Era evidente que habían cambiado y con toda honestidad Kendall sintió más feliz ahora que estaba solo amigos con Logan. Era mejor para ellos estar separados.

* * *

**review please!**

**—Indirectamente Kogan**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Kendall entró en la cocina y dejó escapar un bostezo. No sabía porqué se levantó tan temprano en su día libre. Se revolvió toda la noche, pero el sueño no llegó. Logan fue como una luz, pero Kendall no tuvo tanta suerte. Hay tantas cosas que estaban corriendo por su mente y cuanto más pensaba en ellas, era cuanto más se confundieron.

Jennifer estaba sirviendo una taza de café y sonrió a su hijo. "Es temprano."

"No podía dormir", dijo Kendall, y se sentó en el bar. Se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba vestido para ir al gimnasio. "Irás al gimnasio?"

"Esta es la única vez que puedo ¿Los chicos y tú van a estar bien si yo no estoy de vuelta a tiempo para el desayuno?"

"Podemos manejarlo. Antes de ir, ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Estoy confundido, supongo. No sé si he cometido un error que se remonta a Jo", dijo Kendall.

"¿La quieres?" Preguntó Jennifer.

"Sí, pero luego está Logan. Desde que-no lo sé. Creo que lo echo de menos."

"¿Has intentado hablar con él? Él podía sentirse la misma manera."

"Eso es cierto, pero las cosas se complican. Es sólo que no quiero que sigamos luchando", dijo Kendall.

"Amor, ustedes no discuten mucho. Cariño, si te sientes que las cosas no van a mejorar, entonces quizás ustedes dos estarán mejor Siendo amigos", dijo su madre.

"Sí. Acabo de pasar por un montón en este momento y quiero estar ahí para él."

"Tú puede. Como un amigo."

"Está bien. Gracias mamá."

"No hay problema. Cariño, ¿está todo bien con Logan? Me he dado cuenta de que ha estado actuando muy diferente", dijo Jennifer.

"Él está bien. Estoy seguro de que dirá el tiempo", dijo Kendall. Se podría decir que su mamá le importaba su respuesta.

"Está bien. Quiero saber si se pone peor."

Kendall asintió con la cabeza, luego su mamá salió del apartamento. Quería decirle la verdad, pero no quería molestar a Logan. Estaba seguro de que después del incidente de ayer que Logan le vendría bien poco tiempo.

La cabeza del rubio rompió y él sonrió cuando vio a Logan. El muchacho inteligente no parecía tan bien y Kendall sabía por qué. Todo lo que Logan hizo hoy fue vomitar y Kendall se sintió mal por él. Tenía la esperanza de que su enfermedad de la mañana llegaría a su fin muy pronto.

"Te ves horrible", dijo Kendall.

"Lo sé, y me siento peor. Esta cosa del embarazo es difícil", dijo Logan.

"¿Qué esperabas? Eso sería la cosa más fácil del mundo."

"No sé cómo las mujeres pueden hacerlo. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si siquiera vale la pena."

"Por supuesto que sí. Basta de pensar en, en pocos meses se le pasa al bebé y todo esto habrá terminado", dijo Kendall.

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. "Supongo. ¿Crees que he cometido un error?"

"No."

"Ni siquiera vacilar."

"¿Me quieres? Logan, deja de pensar sobre esto. ¿Tienes miedo porque el padre no está involucrado?" Kendall cuestionó.

"No, no realmente. Estoy un poco contento de que él no esté. No me ayudaría de todos modos," contestó Logan.

"Voy a realizar un seguimiento de este tipo y le daré una patada en el culo."

"Kendall, estoy bien. No es necesario hacer nada."

"Pero quiero ayudar", dijo Kendall.

"Y lo haces. Te lo agradezco mucho", dijo Logan.

"Está bien. Ah, por cierto, mi mamá está empezando a sospechar algo. Yo sugiero que le digas pronto."

Logan gimió. "Me gustaría no tener que. Se va a hacer las cosas más complicadas".

"Ella va a entender. Sólo hazlo pronto bien. O lo haré yo."

A Logan no le gustaba la idea de Kendall de querer derramar su secreto. No era su decisión. Logan tuvo que hacerlo por sí mismo, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

"¿Quieres desayunar?" Preguntó Kendall, y el moreno negó con la cabeza. "Logie, tienes que comer."

"No estoy hambriento."

"Pero el bebé necesita alimento."

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. Él no se sentía tan hambriento; su estómago no se revolvió exactamente todavía, y lo último que quería hacer era comer. Pero Kendall tenía razón. Tenía que comer para su bebé. Se sentó al lado de su amigo y Kendall se levantó para ir a buscar al moreno algo para comer.

"¿Qué te apetece comer?" Preguntó Kendall, mientras buscaba la nevera.

"Tostadas en seco," contestó Logan y Kendall le lanzó una mirada.

"¿De verdad? ¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí. Eso es lo único que está de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Puedo recostarme en el sofá?"

"Está bien."

Logan se dirigió al sofá naranja y él se dejó caer sobre ella con un suspiro contenido. Estaba exhausto y lo único que quería hacer era volver a dormir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, Kendall estaba a su lado con un plato. Logan se sentó y tomó el plato, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó algo mal con su desayuno.

"Pedí tostada", dijo Logan.

"Lo sé. Eso es pan tostado," Kendall replicó.

"Tiene mantequilla de maní en él. Sólo quería simple tostada."

"Logie, tienes que comer para la proteína. ¿Quieres que tu bebé tenga un cerebro sano como el tuyo?"

"Supongo," Logan gruñó y cogió el pedazo de pan. "No me gusta el olor."

Kendall puso los ojos. "Sólo comer."

"¿Puedo tener algo más?"

"¡No! Sólo comer por favor."

"Pero-"

"¿Qué están discutiendo ahora?" Los dos chicos volvieron la cabeza y vieron a Katie entrar en la sala de estar. Logan tenía la esperanza de que ella no oyó mucho.

"Logan es terco," respondió Kendall.

"Ustedes están actuando raro", dijo Katie como ella los miró con recelo.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Logan.

Kendall volvió a Logan. "¿Podemos decirle?"

"¿Decirme qué?"

"¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!"

"Sólo dime", dijo Katie.

"Logan está embarazado", dijo Kendall. Podía sentir su amigo mirando dagas en él, pero no le importaba.

"Espera, que ustedes no saben que los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados, ¿verdad? ¿Ustedes golpearon su cabeza mientras jugaba hockey otra vez?"

"¡Katie, lo digo en serio! Es en realidad."

La chica morena se volvió a Logan. "¿Es realmente serio o se trata de algún tipo de broma?"

"No," Logan suspiró con tristeza. "Él está diciendo la verdad. Por eso he estado tan enfermo últimamente."

Katie se quedó sin habla. Los había oído bien, pero las palabras no fueron de tener sentido. "Pero sin em-"

"Es una historia muy larga", dijo Kendall.

"¿Así que tú eres el padre, entonces?" -preguntó Katie.

"¡No!" Logan y Kendall dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Están bien frío. Caray, me estaba preguntando... ¿Quién es el padre, entonces?"

"No importa. No va a estar alrededor de todos modos", dijo Logan.

"¡Qué idiota!", dijo Katie. "¿Quieres que me lo encuentro?"

"No, chicos estoy bien. Yo puedo hacer esto por mí mismo."

"Esto es realmente extraño, pero es muy emocionante. ¿Puedo ser la tía del bebé?"

"Claro, supongo."

"Espera, ¿mamá sabe?" Katie le pidió a su hermano. Él negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Ella está sospechando, sin embargo."

"¡Chicos! ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?" Preguntó Logan.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, pero lo bajaron de todos modos. Logan cogió el plato y volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Está de mal humor ¿o qué?" Dijo Katie.

"Oh, él es muy cambiante, y sólo va a empeorar", dijo Kendall.

"Me pregunto lo que mamá va a pensar."

"Estoy seguro de que no le importará. Vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda."

"Espera, ¿qué quieres decir? Pensé que no eras el padre." -preguntó Katie.

"Yo no lo soy, peroquiero ayudarlo. Él es mi mejor amigo", respondió Kendall.

"Y ¿qué pasa con Jo?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"¿La alejarás?."

"No lo haré."

Katie asintió con la cabeza, luego se fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer a sí misma. Kendall volvió a entrar en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Estás enojado conmigo, ¿eh?" Él preguntó, y él no consiguió una respuesta. "Me tomaré eso como un sí."

"¿Por qué tuviste que decir? Yo iba a hacerlo", dijo Logan.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Después de que naciera el bebé?"

"No, cuando yo estaviera listo. Todavía estoy tratando de envolver mi mente en todo esto."

"Logan, lo necesitan saber. Me alegro le dije. Mira, hizo que ella se enoje o pensar que eras raro?" Preguntó Kendall.

"No, pero-"

"Entonces lo superarán. Esto no es algo de lo que se puede ocultar para siempre."

"Está bien, pero yo le digo a tu madre por mí mismo. Yo no necesito tu ayuda", dijo Logan.

"Estás de mal humor, lo entiendo, pero todavía quieres mi ayuda. Somos mejores amigos", dijo Kendall.

"Bueno."

"Voy a ir a ver a Jo. Llámame si necesitas algo."

Logan asintió con la cabeza y el rubio salió de la habitación. Logan agarró la almohada de su cama y se lo tiró a la puerta cerrada. No es como que odiaba Jo, pero era difícil para él. Era su culpa que su relación con Kendall hubiera terminado. Ella no podía mantener sus manos fuera de algo que no era suyo. Logan culpó a sus hormonas, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Él realmente no podía soportar a ella. El muchacho moreno dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a caer en su cama, y dejó que sus ojos se cierran.

Kendall se paseó por el parque, silbando una melodía alegre a sí mismo. No podía esperar para reunirse con su y pasar algún tiempo de calidad a solas con ella. Por mucho que le gustaba estar cerca de sus amigos, a veces sólo quería estar con su pareja. Amaba a Jo y no entendía por qué estaba tan confundido acerca de su relación últimamente. Él pensó que era porque estaba pasando tanto tiempo con Logan, pero eso no quería decir que iba a parar. Amaba a su mejor amigo, también.

Jo sonrió y saludó con la mano cuando vio a su novio y ella se levantó de la mesa de picnic que había ahorrado para ellos. Kendall la atrajo hacia sí y se estrelló los sus labios. La acción repentina tomó la chica rubia por sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrada a que Kendall fuera de esta manera.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó ella.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. "Sólo te extrañé tanto."

"Yo también. Tú haz estado pasando el rato con los chicos."

"Son mis amigos."

"Si, lo sé y no me importa eso. Sólo te he echaba de menos", dijo Jo.

"Sí, lo siento. Ha estado muy enfermo y estoy tratando de cuidar de él, de Logan", dijo Kendall.

"¿Se está sintiendo mejor?"

"Supongo, pero ya sabes lo mal que es estar vomitando en la mañana." las palabras se deslizaron fuera y los ojos de Kendall se agrandaron. Tenía la esperanza de que Jo no lo oyó, pero la expresión de su cara le dijo lo contrario.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó.

"Uh lo que quiero decir es-"

"Kendall, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¡Nada! Jo, todo está bien", respondió Kendall.

"Sé cuando estás mintiendo. Sólo dime lo que está pasando", dijo Jo.

"No puedo. Logan-"

Jo puso los ojos y volvió a salir. "Jo, ¡espera por favor!" Kendall le rogó, pero ella no le hizo caso y se fue. Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Él desea poder haberle dicho la verdad, pero estaba tratando de respetar los deseos de Logan. No fue fácil.

No había ninguna razón para quedarse en el parque, por lo que Kendall hizo su camino a casa, una mirada triste plasmada en su rostro. Sabía que ella no querría hablar con él ahora, pero después de un rato ella estaría lo suficiente calmada para resolver las cosas.

Kendall irrumpió en el dormitorio, sorprendiendo al moreno dormir. "Lo siento", murmuró.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Logan, él se sentó y trató de frotar el sueño de los ojos.

"Le dije a Jo que-"

"¡¿Le dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"¡Le dije que estaba enfermo y le dije algo acerca de las náuseas del embarazo!", dijo Kendall.

"¡Eso es aún peor! Ahora deseo nunca haberle dicho a nadie", dijo Logan.

"Incluido yo?"

"Sí, incluyéndo a ti, ¡no puedo confiar en nadie!"

"Sí, si puedes."

"¡Obviamente, no! ¡Lo único que has hecho es decirle a todos!" Logan exclamó con enojo.

"¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar!" Gritó Kendall.

"¡Bueno, no!"

Kendall suspiró. "Logie, ¿podemos dejar de discutir por favor?"

"Lo siento", se disculpó Logan. "Estoy de mal humor."

"Lo entiendo. Lo siento por decirle a todos. Yo sólo estaba tratando de hacer más fácil para ti."

"Yo puedo hacerlo. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar cómo. Todavía tengo que decirle a tu mamá, mi mamá, Camille. Tengo miedo."

"Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Ellos van a ser feliz por ti", dijo Kendall.

"Sí, así que ¿cómo reaccionó Jo?" Preguntó Logan.

"Ella se puso muy loca." La mirada triste todavía estaba en la cara de Kendall, Logan y palmeó el lugar junto a él. El rubio puso al lado de su amigo y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Soy un mal novio. ¿Porqué es así?" Él preguntó.

Logan se encogió de hombros. "Yo no lo sé. Eres lindo, divertido, cuidadoso... Y la lista continúa."

"¿Entonces por qué no puede Jo ver eso? Y pensé que estaba siendo bueno con ella y luego esto."

"Creo que se puede decir de ella... Es sólo que no quiero que piense que eres el padre. Todo el mundo ha estado pensandolo últimamente."

"Yo sería un buen padre, ¿no?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Sí, lo mejor", respondió Logan.

Kendall sonrió y se apoyó en el brazo y se volvió hacia su amigo. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el estómago de Logan y su mano llegaron lentamente.

"¿Puedo?" Logan asintió y Kendall puso su mano sobre el estómago del moreno. "No puedo esperar a sentir que se mueva", dijo Kendall.

"Sí," Logan estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero eso significa que voy a engordar."

"No. Te Vas a ver realmente lindo embarazado."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Yo Solía imaginarnos con niños. Si yo hubiera sabido que te podías quedar embarazado ..." Kendall se fue apagando.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Logan.

"Nada. Olvídate de eso."

"¿Todavía crees que hay nosotros?"

"Todo el tiempo, pero Jo-"

"Lo sé. Tenía curiosidad."

Era silencioso entre ellos ahora, ninguno de ellos saber qué decir en este punto. Cada vez llevaron el pasado, hizo las cosas difíciles y tenía diferentes pensamientos en sus cabezas. La idea de volver a estar juntos ellos seguía siendo una posibilidad, y los dos muchachos siempre en silencio lo consideraron, pero sabían que no podían. Ese barco ya zarpó.

"Me pregunto a quién se va a parecer más el bebé.", dijo Kendall.

"Esperemos que a mi", dijo Logan, " No lo quiero que él o ella se parezca al padre."

"¿Por qué? ¿Tan horrible es?"

"No, es que no quiero pensar en él."

"Siento que estás haciendo esto por tu cuenta", dijo Kendall.

"Pensé que me estabas ayudando." Logan cuestionó.

"Si, lo estoy. Pero quiero decir que el papá no está involucrado por lo que es diferente. Creo que podría ser una figura paterna, pero-"

"Nah. Yo no quiero ser la razón por qué tú y Jo terminen."

"¿Así que puedo decirle?" Preguntó Kendall.

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, sólo déjame ir contigo".

"Genial." Kendall fue a levantarse, pero Logan tiró de él.

"¿Puedes estar aquí conmigo un momento?"

Kendall asintió y volvió a su lugar anterior. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del marco del más pequeño y juntó a Logan más cerca. Logan perdió esto y quería quedarse así para siempre, pero que no era la realidad. Kendall no era suyo más.

Los dos se quedaron envueltos en su abrazo por un tiempo, y Logan fue el primero en romper el contacto. Por mucho que le encantaba estar tan cerca de su mejor amigo, tenía otras cosas que hacer. Llegaron al apartamento de Jo y Kendall llamaron, pero nunca respondieron. Lo intentó de nuevo y todavía nada.

"Tal vez ella está abajo en la piscina." Dijo Logan.

"Espero", dijo Kendall, y lideró el camino. Efectivamente estaba sentada junto al fuego y Kendall se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba molesto. Odiaba verla de esa manera. "Hey", dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Hey," Ella dijo, fríamente.

"Escucha, acerca de lo de antes. Lo siento mucho por mentirte."

"Todavía estás con Logan, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo Logan y la cabeza de Jo rápidamente quebró. Ella no esperaba verlo. "Es otra cosa", dijo El moreno.

"Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Es tan malo que ustedes tienen que Me tienen que mentir?"

"No, es un poco raro, supongo. Pero no te asustes, ¿de acuerdo?" Kendall dijo, y su novia asintió con la cabeza. "Logan está embarazado."

"¿Qué? Pero eso es no-"

"Posible. Sí, sí lo sé. Pero es verdad", dijo Logan.

"¿Cómo?"

"No sabemos", respondió Kendall. "Yo quería decirte antes, pero no sabía cómo."

"De hecho, me hice prometer que no te diría. Ni siquiera he dicho a Camille aún y te agradecería que no lo le dijeras, ¿bien?", dijo Logan.

Jo asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. "Espera, ¿es tú el padre?" -preguntó, y el chico rubio negó con la cabeza.

"¡¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso!?" Logan exclamó.

"Porque ustedes estaban juntos", dijo Jo.

"Pero no estamos ahora", dijo Kendall. "Estoy tratando de ayudarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo entiendo. ¿Puedo ayudarte, también?

Logan era un poco indeciso sobre esa idea, pero asintió con la cabeza cuando notó la mirada de su amigo le estaba dando. Quería decirle a Kendall lo mal que lo irritaba, pero él acaba de perder a su mejor amigo y él no quería eso.

"Te prometo que no voy a decir a Camille, pero es mejor hacerlo pronto o de lo que obtendrás una bofetada en la cara", dijo Jo.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Logan estaba cansado de que le digan cuándo decirle a la gente. Él sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"Lo siento Mantenerlo .", dijo Kendall.

"Está bien," Jo sonrió y sacó su novio para un beso.

Logan se movió incómodo al ver a los dos hacían afuera. Trató de desviar sus ojos en otro sitio para que no tenga que verlos, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Él quería ser besando por Kendall, pero nunca iba a ser él. Él fue el que metió la pata. Logan finalmente tuvo fuerzas para la vuelta y se fue dejando a los dos solos. El moreno sabía que iba a ser difícil de aceptar de que Kendall estuviera con Jo de nuevo, pero no creía que iba a ser tan difícil.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR **** **** BTR

Pasaron las semanas y el embarazo de Logan fue progresando sin problemas. Estaba empezando a tomar nota de los cambios que su cuerpo estaba pasando, y él no estaba contento con él. Su vez plano, estómago tonificado ahora se curvó en una pequeña protuberancia. No fue tan notable bajo su ropa, pero aún así sabía que estaba allí. La enfermedad de la mañana comenzaba a disminuir, lo que Logan agradeció, pero ahora que estaba tratando con otras cosas. Él siempre tenía hambre. Normalmente eso no sería una mala cosa; él era un adolescente en crecimiento para ponerse a gritar, pero tratando de comer todo lo que quería no era fácil. Carlos era conocido por comer mucho y se aseguró de tomar más de lo que necesitaba. Se molestó Logan más que nada.

Los ojos marrones de Logan estudiaron en el espejo mientras sus manos recorrían su nuevo vientre. La protuberancia era pequeña y firme, y se sentía tan diferente debajo de sus dedos. No estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero era algo que tenía que vivir por un tiempo. La cabeza del moreno quebró cuando sintió otra presencia en la habitación y vio a Kendall apoyado en el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa se alza sobre su rostro.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" El rubio le preguntó y Logan puso los ojos.

"¿Qué deseas?"

"Sólo quería ver lo que estaba haciendo. Tu sabes que tiene que decirle a mi mamá hoy, ¿verdad?"

Logan maldijo en silencio a sí mismo. Él había estado aplazando durante un tiempo y pensó que si esperaba que Kendall se rendiría y dejara de molestar, pero eso no sucedió. Logan todavía tenía que decirle a su mamá y Camille, también y él se sintió mal por su puesta fuera durante tanto tiempo, pero estaba asustado.

"Sí, supongo que me olvidé," mintió.

Kendall levantó una de sus cejas. "Uh huh. Seguro."

"¿Puedes salir ahora? Quiero tomar una ducha."

"Déjame ver el bulto en primer lugar."

"¿Qué bulto?"

"¡Logan, acabo de ver que lo tocabas! ¡Ahora déjame ver!"

Logan suspiró derrotado y él levantó su camisa, revelando el bulto a su amigo quería ver tan mal. "¿Estás Feliz?" , preguntó.

"Aww, qué lindo", Kendall arrulló, por lo que su. Su amigo rodó sus ojos y tiró de la camisa hacia abajo. "Logan, estoy bromeando. Bueno, en realidad es muy lindo. Te ves adorable."

"Sólo lo dices para sentirme bien.."

"No, no lo hago Te ves adorable. ¿Puedo sentir?"

La Camisa de Logan subió de nuevo y él se estremeció cuando las frías manos de Kendall aterrizaron en su vientre. Kendall dejó que su mano vagara alrededor de la carne caliente, y él sonrió al ver a su amigo. "Esto es genial", comentó.

"Sí, es un poco raro", dijo Logan.

"Espera hasta que sea más grande."

Logan gimió ante eso. Él no tenía ganas de que creciera más, pero no era algo que pudiera detener.

"Debemos decirle a mi mamá. Vamos," dijo Kendall.

"Dame un segundo." Kendall asintió y salió del baño, dejando al moreno a solas con sus pensamientos. Él no estaba preparado para decírselo, pero no tenía otra opción.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras esperaba a la señora Knight volver a casa. No sabía por qué estaba tan asustado para decirle a su tutora; ella era la persona más dulce y comprensiva que él conocía. Ella nunca se enojaba o molestaba con él, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente. Estaba teniendo un bebé y las cosas era complicadas, sin duda va a cambiar su vida. Logan no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar a la noticia. Con suerte, ella entendería y le daría su apoyo.

"Hey, todo va a estar bien", Kendall puso una mano en el hombro del moreno para tratar de calmar a su amigo abajo.

"Estoy asustado. No quiero molestarla", dijo Logan.

"Mentir es molestarla mucho. No te preocupes por eso."

Logan asintió con la cabeza y él podía sentirse que se estaba empezando a relajar. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sobresaltó el moreno y empezó a entrar en pánico de nuevo. La Sra. Knight entró y puso sus llaves sobre el comedor, luego vio a los dos niños que esperan por ella y ella sabía que estaban tramando algo.

"Muchachos, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó y sus manos se posó en sus caderas de manera severa.

"Mamá, tenemos que decirte algo", dijo Kendall.

"Estoy escuchando".

"No te enojes ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" Preguntó Jennifer.

"Él no hizo nada, mamá Knight. Lo hice yo", contestó Logan.

"¿Tú?"

Logan asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo. "Estoy embarazado". Él cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a los gritos, pero no salió nada. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la mirada de asombro en el rostro de la señora Knight. "Dije estoy-"

"Cariño, te oí. ¿Es esta otra de tus bromas?" Preguntó la mujer de pelo rojo.

"¡No, lo juro! Es por eso que he estado tan enfermo. Por favor no se enojes."

"Estoy confundida. No entiendo cómo te podrías quedar embarazado."

"¡Mamá, él realmente está embarazado! ¡Mira!" Kendall se levantó y subió la camisa de Logan dejando ver su abdomen.

"No estamos mintiendo. Lo siento, porque no dije nada antes", dijo Logan.

"No puedo creer esto. ¡Voy a ser una abuela!" Jennifer dijo, con una sonrisa.

"No mamá, no es mío", dijo Kendall y la expresión de su madre cambió.

"Oh. Bueno, todavía estoy feliz por ti, pero sabes que un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, ¿no?

"Sí," Logan asintió con la cabeza. "Pero sé que puedo hacerlo."

"Está bien. Supongo que ustedes dos tienen que encontrar una situación de vida. Su habitación no es muy grande para una cuna."

"Nos lo resolveremos", dijo Kendall.

"Voy a ayudar de cualquier manera que puede bien.", dijo Jennifer y Logan sonrió ante sus palabras.

"Gracias, mamá Knight."

"No hay problema. Bueno," dijo Jennifer y ella agarró sus llaves en el mostrador. "Creo que voy a empezar a comprar pañales. Vas a necesitar."

Ella salió del apartamento y Logan dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al menos ella estaba bien con él, pero aún tenía que darle la noticia a su madre.

"¿Ves? No fue tan malo", dijo Kendall.

"Sí," Logan estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero todavía tengo que dejar que mi madre. Y va a estar muy decepcionada."

"Logie, a ella no le va a importar. Mi mamá no juzga."

"Pero a tu mamá no le importa si me meto en la escuela de medicina o no. Mi mamá siempre me ha presionado para que me convierta en un médico y ahora no puedo. Ella me va a odiar."

"Ella no va a odiarte. Te ayudaré a decirle, ¿bien? Todo va a estar bien", dijo Kendall, y sus palabras pareció calmarse el moreno.

Los dos chicos saltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Camille apareció en la puerta, una mirada de enojo en su rostro. Logan ya sabía por qué estaba enojado. Jo se acercó por detrás a su amiga y ella sonrió a los dos muchachos en tono de disculpa.

"¿¡Está embarazado?!" Camille gritó.

"Camille, me iba a decir. I-"

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?" La chica morena se acercó y Logan retrocedió.

"Camille, lo siente", Kendall cortada y extendió su brazo para bloquear la chica de acercarse más.

"Oh, él va a estar bien lo prometo."

"Camille, creeme; realmente iba a decirte," Kendall intentó de nuevo, pero la chica continuó ignorándolo.

"¿Por qué todos los demás lo descubrieron antes que yo?" Preguntó Camille.

"Te iba a decir, pero sabía cómo", contestó Logan.

"Me lo hubieras dicho de todos modos."

La tensión en la sala se estaba convirtiendo en demasiada para el chico rubio, y en voz baja a sí mismos excusado a dejar sus amigos solo. Logan no quería que Kendall se fuera, pero era mejor si él hablaba con Camille solo.

"Lo siento mucho. Te juro que no quería que fueras la última en enterarse. Yo sólo estaba tratando de averiguar el mejor momento para decirte," dijo Logan.

"Creí que sólo molestaba porque me habrías dejado de vuelta. Jo consiguió a Kendall, pero ni siquiera te molestaste en ir a por mí. Y ahora estás teniendo un bebé y ... y sé que la idea de nosotros no va a suceder ", dijo Camille, por desgracia.

"Camille, te amo, pero no de esa manera. Yo podría haber ido fácilmente de nuevo a ti, pero no sería justo para ti. Yo no quería cadenas a lo largo contigo."

"Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento por llegar tan loca aquí, pero ¿por qué todos los demás sabían averiguaron antes que yo?"

"Jo siquiera se suponía que iba a saberlo, pero Kendall insistió en que le dijéramos. Te juro que te iba a decir", dijo Logan.

Camille asintió comprendiendo. "¿Quieres que le diga a Lucy?"

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. "Sí, adelante. Me sorprende que James no le dijo a ella antes."

"¿Te a crecido un poco el estómago?"

"Sí, mira." Logan levantó su camisa y Camille chilló al ver algo crecido, su bebé.

"¡Es tan lindo! No puedo esperar hasta que sea más grande y el bebé se mueva. ¡Espero que sea una chica!" Dijo Camille.

"Estoy seguro de Kendall querría un chico." La palabra salió antes de Logan incluso pudiera resistirlo y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡No se supone que tenías que saber eso!"

"¿Por qué? ¿No es el papá?" Camille cuestionó.

"Sí, pero no se supone que debe sabe. Le mentí y le dije que no sabía quién era el padre," dijo Logan.

"Espera, ¿por qué no puede saberlo? Es su bebé."

"Pero él está con Jo. Él no la dejaría por mí. Él la ama y yo soy nada más que su amigo."

"Logan, ¡tienes que decirle! Él merece saber", dijo Camille.

"Ya lo sé, pero no puedo. Yo puedo hacer esto sin él", dijo Logan.

Camille suspiró. "Todavía creo que deberías decírselo, pero es tu decisión."

"Camille, ¡por favor no digas nada! ¡Por favor!"

"Pero de Jo mi amiga y este tipo de ella implica."

"Por favor, ¡no se lo digas!" Logan rogó.

"Logan, no puedo tomar partido". Dijo Camille.

"Pero diciéndole que significaría que ella está recogiendo sobre mí. Sólo por favor no digas nada. Nadie tiene que saber sobre esto."

"Está bien, te lo prometo. Pero es mejor averiguar lo que estás haciendo."

"Yo puedo manejar esto", dijo Logan.

Camille asintió. "Por favor, ten cuidado, Logan."

Lo haré."

Camille estaba asustado por su amigo, pero si él no quería escucharlo entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella le dio un abrazo reconfortante, entonces ella salió del apartamento. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá de color naranja. Se sentía tan estúpido para revelar su secreto, pero confiaba en Camille y sabía que no iba a decir nada. Kendall no tenía necesidad de saber la verdad.

El chico rubio entró, sorprendiendo a su amigo en el proceso. "Hey, ¿estás bien?" , preguntó.

"Sí, todo está bien", respondió Logan.

Kendall se sentó al lado de su amigo. "¿Cómo lo tomó?"

"Bastante bueno en realidad. Estamos en buenas condiciones".

"Eso es bueno. ¿Ves? Todo el mundo está tomando bien la noticia. Nadie piensa nada malo de ti."

"Sí, supongo que debo decirle a mi mamá ahora. Tal vez pueda decirle a mi padre.", dijo Logan.

"no me gusta mentir a tu mamá. Ella estará bien con la verdad", dijo Kendall.

"Supongo. Voy a ir llamarla." Logan se levantó del sofá y se fue a su dormitorio. Cogió su teléfono fuera de la mesa de noche y marcó el número de su madre. El otro extremo empezó a sonar y Logan rápidamente trató de llegar a las palabras que iba a decir. El sonido se detuvo y su voz madres llegó por el altavoz.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, mamá. Soy yo."

"¡Logan! ¡Cariño, hola! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hemos hablado. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Soy bien." Su tono no era muy convincente y sabía que su madre iba a recoger en él.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada".

"Logan". Su voz era severa.

"Está bien, estoy tratando con mucho en este momento. Por favor, no seas te asustes cuando diga esto, pero ... estoy embarazado ..."

El otro extremo se quedó en silencio y Logan sabía que ella estaba tratando de averiguar si había oído bien.

"Logan, esto no es gracioso."

"Mamá, esto no es una broma. ¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Por qué no me crees?"

"Porque no es posible. Tú lo sabes."

"Mamá, ¡sólo escúchame! Tengo miedo y no estás ayudando."

"Logan, lo siento. Estoy un poco confundida."

"Yo también, pero sólo quiero tu ayuda."

"Estoy aquí para ti, cariño."

"Gracias, mamá".

"¿Quién es el padre?"

Logan puso los ojos. Sabía que iba a preguntar eso. "Um-"

"Cariño, por favor dime que sabes. No dormiste con alguien desconocido ¿verdad?"

"¡No, Mamá, no! Es ... es ... Kendall."

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Por lo menos tienes un buen tipo que ti y el bebé, me encanta."

"Sí." Logan fue repentinamente deseando que le dijo la verdad sobre su relación con Kendall. "Mamá, en realidad-"

"Cariño, tengo que irme. Tengo una reunión con un cliente en quince minutos. Me amo, ¿Estás bien? Llámame más tarde."

"Está bien. Adiós."

Logan suspiró y arrojó su teléfono a un lado. Su madre parecía estar de su lado, que era bueno, pero ahora empeoró la situación. Estaba empezando a cavar a sí mismo en un agujero más grande y no estaba seguro de si alguna vez iba a salir.

Un suave golpe en la puerta rompió el moreno de sus pensamientos y se sentó rápidamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Kendall asomó la cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba en el teléfono más, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?"

"Sí, ella lo tomó bastante bien, supongo."

"¿Cómo reaccionó cuando le dijiste que no sabes quién es el padre?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Ella estaba molesta," Logan mintió, entonces, continuó, "pero está bien. Estoy seguro de que lo superará".

"Hey, ahora todo el mundo sabe. ¿Te Sientes mejor?"

"Sí, supongo. Esperemos que las cosas sigan más fácil desde aquí.

Kendall asintió y se sentó en la cama, tirando de su amigo más cercano a él. Logan apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y cerró los ojos. Se recordó cuando todo era simple, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora y Logan no sabía si las cosas nunca serían normal de nuevo.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR **** **** BTR

Logan soltó un pequeño gemido cuando vio su aparición en el espejo del baño. Ahora era de veinte semanas de embarazo y ocultar su vientre fue cada vez más difícil cada día. Parecía que se había tragado una pelota de baloncesto. Odiaba la forma en que se veía.

"Hey." Logan se dio la vuelta en la nueva voz y sonrió cuando era sólo Kendall.

"Hey", dijo Logan.

"¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Pensé que tenías una cita con Jo"

"Sí, pero estamos como en una pelea y ella no quiere hablar conmigo. Yo sólo quiero estar solo con mi mejor amigo por un tiempo."

"Oh bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?" Logan cuestionó.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. "Podríamos ir al centro comercial o algo así. Necesitas ropa nueva."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no puedes usar mis camisas para siempre. Te va a crecer fuera esos, también."

"Ya sabes, estos comentarios de grasa me están poniendo de los nervios", dijo Logan.

"No estoy hablando de la grasa. Mira, vamos a ir y tal vez puedes encontrar algunas cosas para el bebé", dijo Kendall.

"Pero aun no sé que sexo es."

"¿Cuándo te diran?"

"Estoy asumiendo que en mi próxima cita. Eso es la próxima semana," contestó Logan.

"Está bien, bueno, por ahora vamos a mirar las cosas básicas", dijo Kendall.

A Logan le gusta la idea de pasar la tarde con su mejor amigo. No han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y Logan estaba en la necesidad de atención de Kendall. El centro comercial no estaba muy lleno cuando llegaron y fueron capaces de caminar sin ser emboscado por los gritos de las niñas. Logan intentó mantener su sección media oculta, pero no fue fácil. La Camiseta de Kendall parecía hacer el truco, pero el moreno necesita un tamaño más grande. Siempre estaba pidiendo a James por parte de su ropa, pero el niño bonito nunca se rendirían cualquiera de su armario.

"Esto encajaría, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kendall, mientras cogía una camisa bastante grande.

Logan frunció el ceño. "Es enorme".

"¿Y? No te ofendas, Logie, pero estás no conseguirás más pequeños."

"¡Muy bien! Caray, puedes ser una verdadera polla a veces."

"Pero me amas."

Logan se volvió rápidamente la vuelta para ocultar el rubor que se arrastraba sobre su cara. Todavía estaba muy enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero no podía dejar que el chico rubio sapuera. Continuaron con sus compras, y un poco retirado del centro comercial se detuvieron en una tienda de bebés. Logan estaba nervioso por ir, pero Kendall ni siquiera lo dudó. Agarró la mano del moreno y lo llevó a la tienda colorida.

"Nunca he visto tanto rosa en mi vida", comentó Logan mientras sus ojos se tomaron en el nuevo entorno.

"Estoy seguro de que hay cosas para niños por aquí", dijo Kendall, luego vio a algunos trajes azules y arrastró a su amigo a la parte trasera de la tienda. "Esto es lindo", dijo, recogiendo un trajd azul y gris.

"Sí, pero yo todavía no sé lo que va a ser. Creo que debería atenerse a los colores neutros o simplemente esperar hasta la próxima semana."

"Logie, no eres divertido. Estoy bastante seguro de que es un niño."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Kendall se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Sólo soy positivo. Por supuesto que una chica probablemente haría que mi madre y mi hermana se sientan mejor."

"¿Podemos irnos? Me estoy poniendo un poco incómodo por aquí", dijo Logan, como se encontró con los ojos del empleado de la tienda. Odiaba las extrañas miradas que ya ha recibido.

"Realmente necesitas superar eso. Con el tiempo, vas a tener que volver y comprar cosas. Simplemente ignorar todos los demás", dijo Kendall.

"Supongo."

Kendall puso los ojos y colocó el tema del bebé de nuevo en la ropa de rack. Entendió que Logan estaba avergonzado, pero el chico inteligente en serio necesitaba superarlo. A Kendall no le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de él y no entendía por qué Logan no podía ser la misma manera.

"No hay locura en mi", dijo Logan, ya que los dos salieron de la tienda y continuó para caminar.

"Yo no soy. Sólo por favor tratar de ignorar las miradas y comentarios. A quién le importa lo que piensan", dijo Kendall.

"Lo sé. Estoy tratando."

"Vamos a olvidarnos de él y conseguir un poco de helado. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría alguna."

"¿Es que otro comentario de grasa?"

Kendall se rió entre dientes. "No, ahora vamos."

Los dos chicos se sentaron en una mesa en el patio de comidas y disfrutamos del postre congelado. Hablaron y bromearon, y por un momento que era casi como en los viejos tiempos. Logan perdió esto y él daría cualquier cosa por tener Kendall espalda, pero el rubio no estaba en la misma página que él y eso es lo aplastó Logan más. El teléfono de la rubia se fue y él rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo; verificando la pantalla y luego se coloca el teléfono en la oreja. Logan sabía que era Jo y él no pudo evitar poner los ojos. La conversación no duró mucho tiempo, pero por los sonidos de la misma Logan sabía que habían inventado.

"¿Quién era ese?" Preguntó Logan, Kendall cuando colgó el teléfono.

"Jo. Ella quiere es verme así que puedo hablar. Es bien si nos remontamos a principios?" Kendall cuestionó.

Logan no quería ir, pero él asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. Tanto para pasar algún tiempo con su mejor amigo. Logan odiaba cómo Jo siempre puso en el camino de las cosas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Él podría fácilmente decir Kendall lo que le estaba molestando, pero él no podía hacer eso. Él acaba de perder la amistad de Kendall. Eso era lo único que le quedaba y no podía perder eso.

**N/A: En el próximo capítulo, la revelación del sexo del bebé. Dejen un review con lo que creen que será; ¿niño o niña? **

**—Indirectamente Kogan **


	8. Chapter 8

Tan pronto como los dos chicos volvieron a casa, Kendall se dirigió al apartamento de Jo. El rubio se sintió mal por cortar su día con Logan, pero tenía que resolver las cosas con su novia. Kendall siquiera estaba seguro de lo que los dos estaban discutiendo sobre en primer lugar. Jo se enojaba mucho y no quería que Kendall estuviera con muchas personas. No entendía el cambio de humor repentino, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Kendall llegó al apartamento de su novias y llamó a la puerta. Tomó un tiempo para que ella respondiera, le sonrió cuando apareció.

"Hey", dijo.

"Hola", su tono ya no estaba enojado. Parecía triste.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Jo asintió y dejó a Kendall entrar a su apartamento, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. "Jo lo siento mucho por lo que sea que hice", dijo Kendall.

"No fuiste tú. Sólo he estado pensando en lo que está pasando y-y yo... no sé."

"Jo, dime. ¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Es una estupidez."

"Dime."

Jo dejó escapar un suspiro. "Se trata de ti y Logan. Pienso que eres el padre de su bebé."

"Jo, no. Confía en mí, yo sabría si fuera mi hijo", dijo Kendall.

"Pero tiene sentido. Estabas con él por un tiempo y-"

"Jo, yo no soy el padre. Sólo estoy tratando de estar allí para él como un amigo. Te prometo que no hay nada que más allá de eso."

"Está bien, entiendo. Supongo que estoy siendo estúpida. Simplemente lo siento", dijo Jo.

"No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?" Kendall aseguraba y la chica rubia asintió.

"Es sólo que no quiero perderte."

"Jo, nunca se me vas a perder. Te amo tanto."

"Te amo, también."

"¿Estás bien ahora?" Preguntó Kendall.

Jo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Supongo que sí. Yo confío en ti, pero temo que ya te estás gastando mucho tiempo con él y que todos esos viejos sentimientos van a volver."

"Jo, él es mi amigo y eso es todo lo que puedo y quiero llegar a ser. Te juro que no me siento de esa manera sobre él, ya no más."

"Está bien. Lo siento por ser tan paranoica."

"Está bien."

"¿Podemos olvidar todo esto?" -preguntó Jo.

"Por supuesto", dijo Kendall, luego conectó sus labios.

Kendall dejó a Jo pronto después de eso, y no podía dejar de pensar en su conversación. Tenía miedo de que él si fuera el padre del bebé de Logan, pero sabía que no lo era. Logan hubiera dicho algo, pero su mejor amigo nunca mencionó nada de eso con él. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que el chico moreno le estaba mintiendo.

...

Logan se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá, esperando a su mejor amigo que volviera. Sabía que Kendall había ido con Jo y eso le molestó. Quería la ruptura y que Kendall volviera a él, pero él sabía que nunca iba a suceder. Kendall amaba Jo demasiado.

La puerta principal se abrió y Logan sonrió cuando vio al rubio familiar, pero su sonrisa se quebró cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de Kendall.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Logan.

"Estoy bien. Bueno, en realidad, quiero hablar contigo", respondió Kendall.

"¿Acerca de?"

"Sobre el bebé."

Logan trató de mantener la calma y ver exactamente lo que quería decir su amigo, pero él estaba volviéndose loco en el interior. Kendall no lo podía haber descubierto. La única persona que sabía la verdad era Camille y ella prometió no decir nada a na"Eh, ¿qué pasa con el bebé?" Preguntó Logan.

Kendall se sentó junto al moreno. "Mira, necesito que seas honesto conmigo. ¿Soy yo el padre?"

"¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No, por supuesto que no!"

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, dormimos juntos."

"Kendall, te lo juro."

"Logan, no tienes que mentir. Sólo digo. Yo no voy a enojarme", dijo el rubio.

A Logan le gusta el sonido de eso, pero aún así no quería que Kendall supiera. Logan estaba seguro que si le decía la verdad, de todos modos Kendall iría con Jo.

"No estoy mintiendo.", dijo Logan.

Kendall miró a su amigo por un minuto, luego asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien. Jo solo preguntaba por curiosidad."

"Espera, ¿ella piensa que es tu bebé?"

"Sí, bastante loco, ¿no? ¡Gracias por ser honesto!"

"¿Si fueras el padre, ¿qué pasaría Kendall?" Preguntó Logan.

"No sé. Sería feliz, pero no estoy realmente preparado para los niños y no sé cómo sería para nosotros. Estábamos luchando con una relación y estoy contento con Jo."

"Oh Sí."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Sólo me preguntaba," Logan contestó, entonces él se levantó del sofá. "Voy a ir a acostarse un poco."

"¿Estás bien, Logie?"

"Sí, muy bien."

Logan se apartó de su amigo y fue al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ahora que él estaba detrás de puertas cerradas, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. Tenía la sensación de que Kendall nunca lo llevaría de vuelta. Quería decirle a Kendall que el bebé era suyo, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? No le importaba; lo único que quiere es a Jo. Logan no iba a decirle. Nunca Alguna vez.

**** *** BTR BTR

Logan se sentó tranquilamente en la pequeña sala de espera, esperando a que su nombre fuera llamado. Hoy sería el día en que se enterará sobre el sexo de su bebé, pero sin embargo el moreno no se atrevía a estar emocionado. No podía dejar de pensar en Kendall y lo que su amigo le había dicho. Las palabras juegan una y otra vez en su cabeza. Quería a Kendall más que nada, pero era obvio que el rubio no sentía lo mismo por él más. Logan no estaba seguro de si aún debía tratar de reconquistarlo.

Logan se sentía solo cuando miró alrededor del pequeño espacio. Kendall había ofrecido a ir con él, pero él quería estar solo. Hubiera sido demasiado duro tener a Kendall alrededor. Logan hizo todo lo posible para actuar normal alrededor de su mejor amigo, pero algunos días que se sentía como si estuviera haciendolo más evidente que estaba molesto. Kendall nunca se enteraría sobre su hijo, pero el rubio no era estúpido y Logan sabía que iba a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Su nombre finalmente fue llamado a la espalda y Logan se dirigió a una de las habitaciones vacías. Se sentó tranquilamente en la cama mientras esperaba a su médico entrar y jugueteó un poco con los dedos. Logan ni siquiera quería estar aquí; él no estaba de humor para hacer cualquier cosa. Su cabeza se levantó cuando su médico entró y se obligó a sonreír.

"Hola, Logan," Dr. Reynolds saludó y se sentó en el taburete negro en la habitación. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien, supongo", contestó Logan.

El médico frunció el ceño. "Eso no es bueno. ¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Estoy cansado, creo."

"Comprensible. Tal vez averiguar el sexo del bebé aclarará su humor."

Logan asintió, pero altamente dudaba. El moreno se relajó en la cama de examen y alzando su camisa, haciendo una mueca al ver a su excesivamente grande bulto. El gel frío se aplicó a su abdomen y luego el médico presionó el transductor a su vientre. La pantalla se iluminó con la imagen de su bebé y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El médico movió la varita por un poco para encontrar una buena imagen, luego se detuvo.

"Es un muchacho", dijo el Dr. Reynolds.

"Espere, ¿que es un niño?" Preguntó Logan, mientras estudiaba la pantalla.

"Sí y él está muy saludable. ¿Has sentido que se mueve?"

"No aún ".

""Sin embargo. Bueno, todo se ve bien, y en cuanto a estar tan cansado, tan sólo intenta descansar lo más que puedas. Sé que esto es difícil pero estás casi cerca", dijo el médico.

"Sí," Logan asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa para limpiar el gel de su estómago.

El médico le entregó nuevas copias de imágenes, a continuación, Logan era libre de irse. El moreno se sentó en silencio en el coche, mirando por encima de las imágenes. No podía creer que estaba teniendo un niño pequeño, empezó a sentirse emocionado por ello. Tendría un mini él, a menos que su hijo se pareciera más a Kendall. Logan no esperaba.

Logan regresó a su casa y se sintió aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el apartamento para sí mismo. Dejó las llaves del coche en la barra, y luego se fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. El sonido de la puerta principal llenó sus oídos y dejó escapar un gemido. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Kendall entró.

"¿Voviste ya?" , preguntó.

Logan asintió. "Sí. Tengo fotos nuevas."

"¡Déjame ver!" Kendall se sentó junto a su amigo y cogió el sobre. "¿Sabes lo que es?"

"Es un niño."

"¡En serio! ¡Sí!"

"¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?" Logan cuestionó.

"Realmente quería que tuvieras un niño. ¿Es eso tan malo?" Kendall respondió.

"No, estoy muy contento yo también."

"Tengo que enseñarle hockey y, por supuesto, el canto", dijo Kendall, felizmente.

"Y yo le puedo enseñar los fundamentos de las matemáticas y la ciencia", dijo Logan y su amigo le lanzó una mirada.

"Logie, que no es divertido. Estoy seguro de que va a ser automáticamente inteligente, porque eres inteligente."

"Está bien, pero no creo que a Jo le valla a gustar que le enseñer todas estas cosas."

"Ella estará bien. Por favor, deja de preocuparte por ella", dijo Kendall.

"No lo hago. Ella es sólo-no importa. De todos modos, creo que ahora podemos hacer algunas compras reales para el bebé", dijo Logan.

"Pensé que tenías miedo de ir allí."

"Ya lo superaré."

"También es necesario escoger un nombre", dijo Kendall.

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. "Sí, hay mucho que hacer todavía y me siento como que se me está acabando el tiempo."

"Hey, está bien. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno."

"Vamos", Kendall se levantó de la cama y cogió la mano de su amigo. "Debemos conseguir una ventaja en algunas compras para el bebé."

**** **** BTR BTR BTR **** **** BTR

Logan hojeó el nuevo libro que compró, pero suspiró cuando todavía no podía encontrar un buen nombre para su hijo. Todavía tenía tiempo suficiente para averiguar un nombre, pero ahora que sabía cual era el sexo, quería tener un nombre elegido de inmediato. El moreno tiró el libro a un lado y encendió la televisión, pero nada atrapó su interés. Levantó la vista cuando oyó que alguien entraba en la habitación y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era Kendall.

"¿Dónde vas?" Preguntó Logan.

"A ver a Jo. Le prometí ver una película", respondió Kendall.

"Oh, suena divertido."

"Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

El moreno se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que simplemente relajarme. James y Carlos salieron y no tengo ni idea de dónde Katie o tu madre están. No me importa, sin embargo."

"Si quieres sólo puedo cancelar y podemos ver una película o algo así. Estoy seguro de que a Jo no le importará", dijo Kendall.

"No, no hagas eso. No quiero que ella se moleste contigo."

"Logie, está bien. Además, ¿cuando hicimos alguna vez solo pasamos el tiempo juntos?"

"Es cierto. Está bien, pero sólo si ella está bien con eso", dijo Logan.

Kendall sacó su teléfono y Logan observó en silencio mientras él llamaba a Jo. La conversación parecía ir bien y Logan pensó que no le importaba si Kendall se quedaba con él. Eso sorprendió al moreno ya Jo había estado actuando extraño, pero él decidió no cuestionarlo.

"Ella lo tomó muy bien, ¿eh?" Preguntó Logan.

"Sí." respondió Kendall.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ahora vemos una película. Escoge una y pondré los aperitivos."

Logan se conformó con una película de terror y la metió en el reproductor de DVD. Kendall volvió al sofá con palomitas y refrescos, y los puso sobre la mesa de café. Logan se acurrucó junto a su amigo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando el rubio lo atrajo hacia sí. Logan encantaba estar tan cerca y por un momento se sintió como que estaban juntos de nuevo y que todo estaba normal.

Logan rápidamente se apartó cuando sintió que su hijo se movió y sus manos volaron a su vientre. Otra patada se sintió y el moreno se quedó sin aliento por ka sorpresa. Su hijo se estaba moviendo.

"¡Kendall, lo siento!" Cogió la mano de su amigos y la colocó sobre el estómago y los ojos verdes del rubio se iluminó.

"¡Whoa! ¡Él pateó mi mano!" Kendall dijo emocionado.

"Se siente tan raro, pero increíble al mismo tiempo."

"Esto es genial. ¿Ves? Te dije que sería emocionante."

Logan asintió. "Sí, tienes razón."

"Gracias por dejarme sentir", dijo Kendall.

"No hay problema."

Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro y Logan sintió su aliento atrapado en su garganta. Deseaba tanto que apenas poder besar los suaves labios de Kendall, pero él no quería hacer las cosas difíciles. Empezó a preguntarse qué pasaría si lo besaba y se encontró comenzando a inclinarse.

Sus labios se encontraron y ninguno de los dos se alejó. Logan comenzó a sentirse más valiente cuando sintió los labios de Kendall en movimiento junto con su e intentó profundizar el beso, pero Kendall tomó rápidamente el control. Logan fue empujado suavemente sobre su espalda y Kendall se subió encima de él, sus labios nunca se desconectar. Un suave gemido escapó de la boca del moreno cuando sintió la lengua de Kendall deslizó pasó sus labios. El beso se estaba calentando y Logan quería más, pero el momento llegó a su fin cuando Kendall se apartó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Logan.

"Logan, no podemos. Estoy con Jo y yo no puedo hacerle esto a ella," respondió Kendall.

"Fue sólo un beso."

"Sí, un beso que nunca debería haber ocurrido. No podemos hacer esto de nuevo. No lo debimos."

"Sí, pero lo hicimos. Estuvimos muy bien juntos. Sí, hemos luchado, pero ¿quién no? Todo estaba bien hasta que rompiste conmigo."

"Yo no quería hacerlo", dijo Kendall.

"¿Ah, Sí? Bueno, entonces si no querías entonces aún estaríamos juntos. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Dijo Logan.

"Logan, me no entiendes y-"

"Eres feliz. Sí, lo sé."

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó del sofá. "Voy a irme."

"Estoy seguro de que Jo te está esperando."

Kendall salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él y Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. Todo iba muy bien y ahora se estaban peleando porque decidió besar a su mejor amigo. Logan estaba arrepintiendo de ese beso. Él lo pudo haber disfrutado, pero, ¿era algo que realmente valía la pena? Kendall, obviamente, lamentó el beso y al hacerlo mostró Logan que nunca iban a ser algo más que amigos. Logan lo necesitaba para seguir adelante, pero no fuera fácil. Todavía estaba muy enamorado de su amigo y llevar el bebé de Kendall fue otra de las razones que lo hizo tan duro. Pero si Kendall podría seguir adelante, entonces Él también podía...


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall no entendía cómo su relación con Logan había dado un giro para lo peor. Los dos nunca solía tener algún problema que no podían resolver, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Algunos días Kendall sentían como que él nunca hubiera dejado que su relación amorosa terminara, pero él no era feliz y pensó que todo iba a mejorar. Estaba equivocado.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al apartamento de Jo y levantó la mano para llamar, pero vaciló. No quería correr hacia ella sólo porque él estaba luchando con su mejor amigo, pero tal vez estar cerca de ella sería levantar su estado de ánimo. Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que respondiera. La puerta se abrió y apareció Jo, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"Kendall, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas pasando la noche con Logan."

"Lo hacía, pero las cosas no funcionaron. Estamos en una lucha."

"¡Oh!, ¿qué pasó?" -preguntó Jo.

"Es una larga historia", respondió Kendall.

"Ven, podemos hablar de ello."

Kendall siguió a su novia en el apartamento y se sentó en el sofá. Jo apagó el televisor y luego se volvió para mirar a su novio.

"Muy bien, ¿y qué pasó?"

"Estoy de mal humor y no quiero tratar con él." Kendall sabía que debería haberle dicho la verdadera razón, pero él sabía que iba a dar la vuelta si se enteraba de que había besado a Logan.

"Oh. Bueno, es una mierda que ustedes estén luchando, pero al menos se puedes pasar tiempo conmigo", dijo Jo.

"Eso es verdad. ¿Es demasiado tarde para ir a ver una película?" Preguntó Kendall.

"No, pero ¿qué tal si sólo nos quedamos aquí y hacemos otra cosa?"

Kendall podía decir por el tono de su voz lo que ella estaba insinuando, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sus labios conectados y el beso comenzó a calentarse, pero Kendall se alejaron rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó Jo.

"Nada, sólo no puedo sentirlo. Lo siento", respondió Kendall.

"Está bien."

Kendall se dio cuenta de que ella estaba molesta, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Logan y el beso que compartieron. Amaba a Jo, realmente lo hacía, pero el beso con su mejor amigo abrió una nueva lata de gusanos y trajo todos los viejos sentimientos que sentía de nuevo a la superficie. El rubio estaba definitivamente confuso.

"¿Es Logan a quién todavía tienes en mente?" -preguntó Jo.

Kendall asintió. "Sí, él es mi mejor amigo y yo odio discutir con él. Lo siento."

"Está bien. ¿Por qué no vas con él y vamos a pasar el rato otro día."

"¿Estás segura? Si no te sientes cómodo con que yo esté alrededor de él entonces-"

"Kendall, él es tu amigo y sé que nunca te mantendrás alejado de él. Sólo tienes que ir."

"Gracias, Jo. Eres la mejor."

Jo sonrió. "Lo sé."

Kendall picoteó a su novia en la mejilla, luego se fue a su apartamento. El rubio no estaba seguro de si su mejor amigo estaba de humor para compensar, pero no podía seguir así. Kendall volvió de nuevo a 2J y Logan levantó la vista del libro en la mano. El moreno rápidamente se dio la vuelta y actuó como si Kendall ni siquiera estaba en la habitación.

"Logan, ya basta. Tenemos que hablar."

"Pensé que estabas con Jo."

"Ella me dejó volver aquí a resolver las cosas contigo", dijo Kendall.

"Wow, estoy en shock. Por lo general, ella te tiene con una correa," dijo Logan.

"Voy a ignorar eso. Mira, no podemos seguir luchando. Lo hicimos cuando estábamos juntos y pensé que ser amigos otra vez sería mejor."

"Yo no quise besarte. Lo siento que no he tenido tiempo suficiente para sanarme, ¿bien?"

"Te acostaste con un desconocido."

"¿Y?"

"Eso me duele, también y veo tu punto. Fui mierda a correr de nuevo a ella y me siento... mal", se disculpó Kendall.

"Te perdono y sí, tienes razón acerca de todo esto de la lucha. Lo siento por ser tan idiota", dijo Logan.

"Estás de muy mal humor. ¿Amigos?"

"Amigos".

Kendall sonrió y se sentó junto al moreno, ganándose una mirada confusa de su amigo. "¿Qué?" Él preguntó.

"No vas a volver con Jo?" Preguntó Logan.

"No, estamos pasando la noche juntos. Así que pones el libro a un lado y podemos ver una película."

Logan asintió y puso el libro sobre la mesa de café, entonces él agarró el control remoto para encender la película. Kendall pasó un brazo alrededor de él y lo atrajo hacia él. Logan se alegró de que se habían hecho amigos y que esperaba que cesaran los combates para siempre.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR ****

Logan trató de prestar atención a lo que la señora Knight le estaba diciendo, pero no podía concentrarse. Lo último que oyó fue algo en un baby shower, y fue entonces cuando empezó a perder interés. No quería una fiesta para su bebé; ya era demasiado femenino y necesitaba para mantener su masculinidad. Mamá Knight parecía entusiasmado con la idea, pero Logan tuvo que pasar.

"Mamá Knight, no necesito uno."

"Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Cada mujer tiene uno.".

James y Carlos rieron, ganándose una mirada de Logan. Dejó escapar un suspiro. "Pero yo no soy una chica", dijo.

"Ese no es el punto. Mereces una", dijo la señora Knight.

"En realidad no," dijo Logan y la mujer pelirroja frunció el ceño.

"Este podría ser el único bebé al que he haré esto. Dudo que mis hijos me den nietos."

"Mama Knight, es demasiado raro para mí."

"Logie, ella tiene razón. Tal vez sea un poco femenino, pero al menos te dan las cosas para el bebé", dijo Kendall.

"Supongo que eso sí pero-"

"Logan, ¿Porqué no quieres entender?", dijo Jennifer.

El moreno podía decir que dañó los sentimientos de la mujer mayor y dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. "Está bien, puede hacerlo", dijo.

"¡Oh gracias! ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!"

Logan no lo creía, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Un baby shower todavía no se sentó bien con él, pero la mirada en el rostro de su tutor le hizo "chupar para arriba".

"¿Me equivoqué?" Preguntó Logan.

"No, no habrá ningún problema", respondió Kendall.

"Eso espero."

"Así que, Logan", dijo Carlos. "¿Qué quiere el bebé para su baby Shower?"

"No lo sé, ¿pastel?"

Carlos y James intercambiaron una mirada. "¡Nah!" Ambos dijeron.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿ustedes dos tienen en mente?" Preguntó Logan.

"Bueno, estábamos pensando que este chico se merece su propio palo de hockey", dijo James.

"Eh..."

"¡Él tiene que ser un jugador de hockey, Logan!" Carlos lloró.

"Va a ser lo, pero hasta que sea mayor", dijo el moreno.

"Estábamos pequeños cuando empezamos a jugar", dijo James.

"Sí, y ¿qué pasó? Una gran cantidad de cortes y contusiones."

"Logie, tienen razón. Tiene que aprender. A todos nos salió bien", dijo Kendall.

"¿Te has olvidado de Carlos?"

"Es cierto, pero eso no es el punto. Simplemente hagamos lo, le enseñamos hockey y tú puedes ser su padre inteligente."

"Bien, pero si se hace daño es tu culpa", dijo Logan.

"Y yo le enseñaré a coquetear con las niñas. Lo sentimos, Logan, pero faltó en ese departamento", dijo James y el moreno corto puso los ojos.

"Ya he terminado con esta conversación."

"Vamos a planear su fiesta", dijo Kendall y él le agarró la mano a su amigo, y lo llevó fuera del apartamento.

"Gracias por eso", dijo Logan, cuando estaban a salvo en el ascensor. "Ellos estaban volviéndome loco."

"No hay problema. Realmente van a planear todo eso."

"¿En serio? Yo pensé que era sólo una excusa para estar ahí."

"Nop. Vamos a encontrar con Camille, ella probablemente va a querer ayudar", dijo Kendall.

"Es cierto, pero por favor no lo hagan demasiado femenino. Todavía soy un chico", dijo Logan.

Kendall dejó escapar una risita. "Va a ser divertido. Sólo no te pongas tus bragas."

"Ja, ja, ja muy divertido."

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, lo que indica que habían llegado a la primera planta. Kendall tomó la mano de Logan y él lo llevó a la piscina donde Camille estaba sentada con Jo. Las dos chicas dejaron de charlar y miraron a los chicos que se acercaban.

"Hey, chicos. ¿Qué hay?" Preguntó Camille.

"Nos preguntábamos si querías ayudar al baby superé del bebé que planea Logan", respondió Kendall.

La chica morena gritó en respuesta. "¡Sí! El tema será "crías de animales de la selva"."

"Uh vamos a trabajar en eso", dijo Logan.

"Bien. ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!"

"Está bien, voy a dejar a ustedes dos solos mientras Jo y yo vamos a conseguir un batido", dijo Kendall y Logan hizo todo lo posible para no hacer una mueca.

Los dos rubios desaparecieron y Logan dejó escapar un suspiro triste. "¿Qué pasa con la cara triste?" Preguntó Camille.

"No lo sé", dijo Logan, y él tomó la silla vacía a su lado. "Nosotros realmente no pasamos el rato juntos."

"Oh... ¿Le dijiste lo del bebé?"

"Camille, tengo mayores problemas en este momento."

"Pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo no es un problema. Necesita decirle la verdad", dijo Camille.

"Estoy trabajando en ello", Logan mintió.

"Mentiroso. Realmente necesitas decirle o van a empeorar las cosas."

"Las cosas ya están bastante mal. Él no necesita saber."

"Así que vas a mentir le a tu propio hijo sobre su padre, ¿también?" Preguntó Camille.

"Sí, él no tiene por qué saber que Kendall es su papá. Está bien", respondió Logan.

"No está bien."

"Camille, yo no quiero hablar más de esto."

"Logan, simplemente dile".

"¿Por qué? Así que puede estar más enojado conmigo y nunca más lo volveré a ver. Es mejor así", dijo Logan.

"Tal vez él va a estar alrededor y va a estar contigo y el bebé. Kendall no es un mal tipo", dijo Camille.

"Pero yo no lo quiero cerca simplemente porque estoy teniendo su hijo. Yo quiero que sea todo para mí."

Camille dejó escapar un suspiro triste. Ella no sabía qué decir a su amigo para que esté feliz. Podía decirse que Kendall iba a volver, pero ella ni siquiera sabía si eso era cierto.

"Olvídalo."

"Logan, por favor dile. Estoy segura de que no quiere perder a un amigo tampoco."

"Bien. ¿Cuando es un buen momento?" Preguntó Logan.

"¡Hace seis meses!" Camille respondió.

Logan puso los ojos. "Sé que me equivoqué."

"No, ¡te equivocaste a lo grande!"

"Le diré más tarde."

"Más tarde, cuando él regrese o cinco años a partir de ahora?" Preguntó Camille.

"Estás empezando a molestarme", dijo Logan.

"Simplemente hazlo."

"¡Muy bien! Cuando él regrese le dile que quiero hablar con él. Voy a estar arriba."

"¡Por fin!"

Logan puso los ojos de nuevo y se levantó de la silla, y luego hizo su camino de regreso al apartamento. Se paseó por el salón mientras trataba de averiguar lo que iba a decir. Seguía sin querer decir la verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Más tarde sonaba mejor, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, Camille le daría una cachetada.

El sonido de la puerta principal se rompió al igual que sus pensamientos y vio a Kendall entrando. Logan no sabía cómo iba a explicar todo esto.

"Hey. Camille dijo que quería hablar conmigo acerca de algo."

"Sí, es muy importante. ¿Puedes sentarte?"

Kendall asintió y él se dejó caer en el sofá y le dio a su amigo toda su atención. "¿Qué pasa?" Él preguntó.

"Yo ... ¿hago para como quiero decir esto? ... um ..."

"Logie, dilo."

"¡Es difícil!"

"Logan, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Kendall.

Logan estaba en silencio gritando a sí mismo para pronunciar las palabras, pero su boca siguió permanecen cerradas. Tuvo que hacer esto.

"Kendall, eres ..."

"¿Sí?"

"Eres ... eres un gran amigo. Gracias por todo."

"Oh um bien. No hay problema."

"Sí."

"¿Así que es eso?" Kendall preguntó y Logan asintió. "Está bien, voy a volver a bajar ahora".

"Sí, está bien", dijo Logan.

"Logie, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? Sabe que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé, y estoy bien."

"Está bien. Te veré más tarde."

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Logan dejó escapar un gemido y se desplomó en el sofá. No sabía cómo alguna vez iba a decir la verdad.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR ****

Era el día del baby Shower y Logan no estaba ni siquiera cerca de estar emocionado por la fiesta.

Todavía se sentía que era demasiado femenino y cancelar parecía una buena idea, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. La fiesta iba a comenzar en pocas horas y Logan quería desaparecer.

Se sentó tranquilamente en su habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en estar listo para el día. Sólo que no estaba en un ambiente de fiesta. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Kendall y el gran secreto que guardaba de él. Lo intentó varias veces decirle la verdad, pero cada vez era siempre lo misma. Nunca pudo pronunciar las palabras. Sabía que tenía que decirle, pero no sabía cómo.

Un suave golpe en la puerta trajo el moreno de vuelta a la realidad y miró hacia arriba. Kendall entró en la habitación y sonrió a su amigo. "Oye, ¿por qué aún no estás listo?" Él preguntó.

Logan se encogió de hombros. "En realidad, no estoy de ánimo."

"Aw, vamos, Logie. Estoy es para ti."

"¿Y? No me importa."

Kendall frunció el ceño y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Muy bien, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada. Sólo creo esta fiesta es estúpida", contestó Logan.

"¿Por qué? Todos tus amigos están aquí y tú mamá en minutos."

Logan dejó escapar un gemido. "¡Se me olvidó! No sé cómo ella va a estar conmigo."

"Logan, ella estará bien. Ella estaba bien en el teléfono, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Kendall.

"Sí, es cierto. Pero esto sigue siendo estúpido."

"Superarlo y pasa un buen rato. Camille está con la decoración y no te preocupes que no es la selva o lo que ella dijo."

"Es bueno saberlo... Aún no tengo un nombre para él," Logan miró hacia abajo a su estómago y él dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Logie, todavía tienes un montón de tiempo", dijo Kendall.

"Pero tiene que ser perfecto."

"Sólo nombralo después de mí."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso. No, gracias", dijo Logan.

"Estoy herido. Tengo un nombre muy bonito. Es mejor en comparación con Hortense," Kendall disparado de nuevo.

"¡Hey! No me llames así nunca."

"Era broma. Mira, tienes un montón de tiempo para encontrar un nombre y si necesitas ayuda apenas solo dime. Pero en el tiempo medio que necesita para prepararse para su baby shower."

"Está bien, está bien. Ayúdame a levantarme"

Kendall se levantó de la cama y cogió la mano adolescentes más corto, y él lo levantó de la cama. Logan todavía no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero descansar alrededor en sus pantalones de chándal, pero tal vez la fiesta no sería tan mala como pensaba.

Camille llegó unos minutos más tarde para decorar el apartamento, y Logan sintió alivio sobre él cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran demasiado loco las decoraciones. La decoración era sencilla; todo era de un azul muy claro, y Logan se alegró de que no tenía más de hacerlo.

"Oye, se ve bien", comentó Logan, como Camille comenzó a colgar una bandera.

"Gracias. ¿Se ve recta?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí. Oye, tienes razón no loco. Gracias, Ya sabes, por no decirle."

Camille suspiró y bajó la escalera. "Si no deseas decirle, entonces eso es su problema. Yo no voy a estar enojada."

"Camille, te juro que traté de decirle. Es que es tan difícil."

"Lo sé. Yo sólo espero que lo hagas con el tiempo."

"Lo haré."

"Bien. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que terminar de terminar", dijo Camille, y ella se alejó para continuar decorando el apartamento.

El humor de Logan pareció cambiar cuando todos los invitados llegaron, y él estaba empezando a agradar la idea de la fiesta. Todavía le hacía sentirse incómodo porque era considerar una fiesta para una mujer que espera, pero trató de no pensar de esa manera. Fue sólo una se reúnen para celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo.

"Hey, ¿pasas un buen rato?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Sí, no es tan malo", contestó Logan.

"Bueno, me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo. ¿Su mamá aparecido ya?"

"No," dijo Logan con un suspiro. "No creo que ella venga"

"No seas así. Estoy seguro de que llegandará tarde", dijo Kendall.

"Lo dudo."

"Hey, relájate. Estoy seguro de que va a aparecer."

Logan asintió, pero no estaba tan seguro. Continuó mezclándose con sus amigos, y pronto estaba empezando a no importa si su madre se presentaba o no. Si ella no quería ser de apoyo, entonces que estaba bien. Podía hacer esto solo.

La fiesta llegó a su fin y Logan se alegró de que el apartamento estaba en silencio otra vez. Él tenía más diversión de lo que jamás imaginó, pero tener el piso vacío era más cómodo para él. Su madre nunca se presentó y que no le sorprendió. Tenía la sensación de que no lo haría.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kendall y Logan asintió con la cabeza. "Mentiroso. Logie, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te has divertido?"

"Supongo. Sólo pensé que tendría- olvidarlo. Estoy bien", dijo Logan.

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a la cama, y se sentó al lado de su amigo. "Tal vez ella-"

"Kendall, olvídalo. No le importa."

"Ella sí le importa. Ella te ama, Logan. No importa lo que pase."

"Me resulta difícil de creer. Si ella amara entonces habría aparecido, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Logan.

"Ella va a venir. Lo prometo," respondió Kendall.

"No lo creo."

Un golpe en la puerta llamaron la atención dos muchachos, y levantó la mirada para encontrar a la señora Knight en la puerta. "Logan, tu madre está aquí", dijo.

Logan y Kendall intercambiaron una mirada, y luego siguieron a la mujer de pelo rojo a cabo en la sala de estar. Efectivamente Joanna estaba allí.

"Logan, ¡oh carño es tan bueno verte!" Sra. Mitchell corrió a su hijo y lo tiró en sus brazos.

"Mamá, me alegro de que hayas venido. No pensé que vendrías."

Joanna se apartó y dio a su hijo una mirada. "¿No creis que hubiera llegaría? Cariño, por supuesto que lo haría. Me veni un vuelo de última hora."

"Oh, todavía estoy contesto de que estés aquí", Logan sonrió.

"Lo siento me perdí la fiesta", Joanna dijo y ella miró alrededor de la habitación ", pero por lo visto parecía divertido."

"Lo Fue. Tengo un montón de cosas para el bebé."

"Es sólo que no sé por dónde puedas ir. Nuestra habitación es algo pequeña", dijo Kendall.

"Chicos, siempre puede obtener su propio apartamento," dijo la señora Mitchell.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Kendall.

"¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y nos ponemos al día?", dijo Logan, y él llevó a su madre hasta el sofá de color naranja.

Kendall envió a sus amigos una mirada, y James y Carlos se encogió de hombros. Algo estaba pasando. Kendall se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto al moreno. Algo no le parece correcto con Logan, pero no sabía qué.

"Entonces, ¿tiene un nombre elegido ya?" -preguntó Joanna.

"Todavía no. Es un poco duro", contestó Logan.

"Siempre está Hortense."

"No lo creo."

"También esta Kendall. Hay un montón de tiempo."

"Eso es lo que le dije," dijo Kendall.

"Oh, Kendall eso me recuerda. ¿Estás emocionado?" -preguntó Joanna.

"Sí, va a ser muy bueno tener un bebé en la casa."

"Lo sé, pero ustedes, muchachos, no va a obtener el sueño."

"No me importa. Le prometí a Logan a ayudarlo con lo que pueda", dijo el rubio.

"Eso es tan dulce. Tú no eres como los demás chicos. Tú te quedas al lado de mi hijo para ayudar a elevar a tu hijo."

"¿Mi qué?"

"¡Mamá! ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?" Logan saltó.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?" -preguntó Joanna.

"Vamos a no hablar de que el bebé nunca más."

"Oh, no seas ridículo. ¡Es emocionante! Usted chicos van a ser padres!"

"Señora Mitchell, tienes todo mal. Yo no-"

"Kendall, vas a ser un papá maravilloso. No lo dudo."

El rubio se volvió hacia su amigo en busca de respuestas, pero Logan no podía mirarlo. Kendall rodó los ojos y se levantó del sofá, entonces él salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tan fuerte como pudo detrás de él. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza al ver a su amigo irse. Esta no era la forma en que espera que el día terminara...

* * *

**A/N: Es el próximo capitulo, ¡el nombre del bebé! **

**Review Please! Los necesito. Digan me que tal da la historia, ¿les gusta? :) **

**—Indirectamente Kogan**


	10. Chapter 10

Hay tantas cosas que estaban corriendo por la mente de Kendall. ¿Por qué Joanna creía que era el padre del hijo de Logan? No tiene ningún sentido para él y la forma en que Logan actuaba hacía parecer culpable por algo. Lo único que Kendall sabía con certeza era que estaba harto de esto. Quería respuestas y él las quería que ahora.

El rubio no sabía a dónde iba, pero en cualquier lugar era mejor que estar cerca de Logan. No quería ver a su mejor amigo en este momento. Kendall dejó de caminar cuando se encontró en el parque y se desplomó en una banca cercana. Sólo necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo.

Pasaron los minutos y Kendall se alegró de que nadie lo seguía. No quería ver a nadie en este momento. Él estaba demasiado molesto y confundido. Su cabeza se levantó cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba y se alejaba cuando se dio cuenta que era Logan.

"Hey", dijo Logan en silencio.

"Vete", dijo Kendall.

"Kendall, lo siento."

"¿Sientes qué?"

"Mi mamá. Yo no sé por qué dijo eso."

"Ella lo dijo por alguna razón. ¿Le dijiste que el bebé era mío?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Sí", contestó Logan.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo sabía que iba a fruncir el ceño a mí si ella sabía que yo dormí con alguien."

"Deberías haber sólo sido honesto con ella."

"Lo sé."

"¿Es el bebé realmente mío?" Preguntó Kendall.

"No", dijo Logan.

"No mientas. Todo el mundo piensa que es, así que quiero saber la verdad."

"Estoy siendo sincero."

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro molesto y se levantó de la banca. "Logan, dime la verdad."

"Lo es."

"Logan, te juro por Dios que si no me dice entonces-"

"Entonces, ¿qué?" Preguntó Logan. "¿No va a ser mi amigo nunca más?"

"No, yo-"

"No estamos tan cerca como lo que solíamos ser."

"Eso no es cierto", dijo Kendall.

"Oh dame un respiro. Lo sabes."

"Sé que algo está pasando y no me lo dirás. Somos mejores amigos y se supone que debemos ser capaces de decirnos todas las cosas."

"Ya te dije todo", dijo Logan.

"¿En serio? Porque yo no te creo", dijo Kendall.

"Entonces no lo hagas, pero yo no estoy mintiendo."

"Así que dile a tu madre la verdad, porque yo nunca voy a ser el padre de ese bebé."

Las palabras picaron a Logan y él hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar que lo habían afectado profundamente. Esta fue la razón por la que estaba manteniendo la verdad de Kendall.

"Está bien, lo siento", dijo Logan.

"Yo también. No debería haber saltado de esa manera", dijo Kendall.

"¿Estamos bien ahora?"

"Sí. No más luchas nunca más."

Logan dudaba, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. Los dos muchachos hicieron su camino de regreso al apartamento, y todo Logan quería hacer era quedarse solo, pero tenía que mentir a su madre por primera vez.

"Mamá, tengo que decirte algo", dijo Logan y su madre asintió. "Kendall no es el padre."

"¿Qué? Pero dijiste-"

"Mentí. No sé quién es el padre. Era sólo una noche."

La expresión del rostro de Joanna mostró a Logan que estaba muy herida y que se sentía mal por tener que mentirle.

"Oh."

"Mamá, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería mentirte," dijo Logan.

"Está bien", dijo Joanna, y luego se volvió a Kendall. "Cariño, lo siento si te hice sentir incómodo."

"Está bien."

Joanna se marchó poco después de eso y Logan se sentía fatal por lo que hizo. Él estaba mintiendo a todo el mundo y no sabía qué hacer o cómo detener. El hoyo que cavó estaba poniendo más y más profundo. Logan nunca mintió; él no era ese tipo de persona, pero ahora no era él mismo. No sabía quién era él nunca más.

Todo era muy raro entre los dos amigos, y Logan ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaban realmente bien. No quería perder a su mejor amigo.

Logan caminó tranquilamente en su habitación esa noche y le dio al rubio una pequeña sonrisa. Recibió una sonrisa a cambio, pero aún no era suficiente consuelo. Logan se acercó a su cama y él se metió bajo las mantas. Él sólo quería ir a dormir y despertar de la pesadilla que estaba, pero esto no fue una pesadilla;era la realidad.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Sí." Logan contestó.

"Fue un día de locos. Espero que no arruinó tu baby shower."

"No importa."

"lo Lamento"

"No, está bien. No debería haber mentido a mi mamá. Se acaba de iniciar un gran lío", dijo Logan.

"Creo que ella lo superará", dijo Kendall.

"Ojalá".

"¿Cómo está el pequeño?"

"Bueno. Bien ahora mismo."

"¿Puedo sentir?" Preguntó Kendall y Logan asintió. El rubio se levantó de su cama y se fue al otro lado de la habitación. Él puso su mano sobre el vientre del moreno y sonrió cuando sintió un pequeño empuje contra su mano. "Eso es genial. No puedo esperar a conocerlo", dijo Kendall.

"Sí, yo también." Dijo Logan.

"Sabes que yo todavía me preocupo por ti, ¿verdad?"

"¿De dónde viene eso?"

"Sólo quiero que sepas eso," dijo Kendall.

"Oh, gracias." Logan no sabía qué más decir, "yo también".

"Te dejaré dormir un poco ahora."

El rubio volvió a su cama y apagó la luz, dejando a los dos muchachos en completa oscuridad. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro triste y se dio la vuelta para que su espalda se enfrenta a su amigo. Quería que las cosas mejoren, pero no sabía qué hacer. Decir la verdad sólo empeoraría las cosas; él lo sabía y le daba miedo. Logan soltó un bostezo y cerró los ojos. Mañana era un nuevo día y esperaba que sería mejor.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR **** **** BTR

"Me gusta este", dijo Kendall, que apunta a un nombre en el libro.

Logan hizo una mueca y volvió la página. Los dos se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá, tratando de averiguar un nombre para el hijo por nacer de Logan. Hasta el momento, no tuvieron suerte. El moreno estaba siendo muy delicado.

"Esto es difícil", dijo.

"Sólo porque estás derribando todos nombres que escojo."

"Kendall, sin ofender, pero son horribles."

"¿Qué hay de Zack? Ese no es tan malo", dijo Kendall.

"Eh," Logan hizo otra cara y el rubio rodó los ojos.

"¡Logan, vamos! ¡Hemos estado a través de diez nombres ya!"

"¡Pero tiene que ser perfecto! Él recibe este nombre por la vida."

"O hasta que cumpla dieciocho años y decide cambiarlo", dijo Kendall.

"No es gracioso. Kendall, por favor toma esto en serio", dijo Logan.

"Lo hago. Vamos a nombrarlo Hortense."

"No".

El adolescente rubio gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá. "¡Logie, vamos! Eres demasiado exigente."

"Siento que quiero que mi hijo tenga un buen nombre", dijo Logan.

"Ponerle el nombre de mío", los dos adolescentes hacia arriba para encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos entran en la habitación, y pusieron los ojos en James.

"James, no vas a nombrarlo después de ti", dijo Logan.

"¡Hey! ¡Tengo un bonito nombre!"

"¿Qué hay de Carlitos?" Preguntó Carlos.

"¡No! Carlos, ese su apodo."

"¡Ugh! Logie, estás siendo tan difícil", dijo Kendall.

"Bien, ¿qué tal...", dijo Logan, y hojeaba el libro. "Aaron?"

"¡No!" Kendall exclamó, haciendo que el moreno rodar sus ojos.

"¡Entonces yo no sé!"

"Prueba algo con una 'K'", dijo James.

"No lo estoy nombrando después de Kendall."

"Yo no he dicho que después de él."

"Me doy por vencido." Logan tiró el libro a un lado.

"Está bien, voy a tratar. ¿Qué hay de Tyler?"

"Aburrido.", dijo James.

"¡Kyler!" Carlos gritó.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" Preguntó James.

Carlos se encogió de hombros. "Dijiste que el nombre con una" K "y me mezclé Tyler y ¡tada Kyler!"

"No es malo", dijo Logan.

"¿Estás bromeando? Sin embargo, te tiro mi nombre?" Dijo James.

"¡Espera! ¡Dame el libro." Logan le arrebató el libro de la mano de Kendall y él fue a través de él de nuevo. "¿Y si su segundo nombre era Alec?"

"¿Hmm, Kyler Alec Mitchell? No está mal", dijo Kendall.

"¿Qué hay de Kyler Alec Knight?" James bromeó.

"Chicos, no es gracioso. Yo no soy el padre."

"Si tú lo dices."

Kendall puso los ojos en el moreno alto, luego se volvió de nuevo a Logan. "Me gusta.¿Le pondrás Así?"

"Sí." Logan cerró el libro y dejó escapar un bostezo. "Y ahora puedo tomar una siesta."

Kendall ayudó a su amigo, levantó del sofá, a continuación, el moreno se contoneaba al dormitorio. Kendall agarra el control remoto y se volvió el televisor.

"Creo que es tu hijo", dijo James.

Las palabras llamaron la guardia baja al rubio y rápidamente apagó el televisor. "¿Qué?" Él preguntó.

"Creo que es tuyo."

"No lo es. Logan dijo que era de un chico rubio."

"¿Un tipo rubio? ¡Eso es demasiado obvio!" James exclamó.

Carlos se quedó sin aliento. "Tú eres el chico rubio."

"¡No Lo soy!" Exclamó Kendall.

"Amigo, ¡abre los ojos! Fuiste la última persona en estar con él. Su historia no tiene sentido. Logan nunca dormiría alrededor."

"James, él me dijo que yo no estaba y yo le creo. Ya he terminado con esta conversación."

"Está bien. Vamos a estar abajo en la piscina."

Los dos adolescentes fueron, dejando a Kendall a solas con sus pensamientos. ¿Era realmente el padre del bebé de su mejor amigo? No, no podía ser. Se enfrentó a Logan más de una vez y siempre obtuvo la misma respuesta. Logan nunca le mentiría. Pero el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo. Tal vez era hora de enfrentar a Logan por última vez.

**N/A: Una pequeña noticia rápida... ¡wiiii! Llegamos al capítulo 10 XD... (mi fic más largo... por ahora). Bueno, eso significa que A PARTIR DE YA FALTA MUUUY POCO PARA EL FINAL, si sé que es horrible, pero bueno :/ No les diré cuantos capítulos son o que tan cerca estamos, sólo les digo que falta muy poco.**

**Gracias a lectoranonimo, en verdad me hacían falta tus Review. :'( No te vuelvas a perder tan feo.**

**Oh, los invito a leer mis otros fics, One-Shorts y Playlist. Eh, una cosa antes de irme... tal vez no actualice ésta historia y Crisis por un momento, me concentraré un poco más en el Playlist que lo tengo abandonado hace bastante tiempo.**

**Creo que eso es todo...**

**Se despide...**

**—Indirectamente Kogan**.


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Logan, y se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta. Él levantó la mano para llamar, pero vaciló. No quería interrumpir su amigo sólo por lo que James le había dicho. Logan ya había aclarado el tema y Kendall no tenía necesidad de preguntarle otra vez. Pero todavía estaba molestando. Se limitaba a tocar el tema en otro momento.

Las semanas parecían rodar y fecha de Logan estaba cada vez más cerca. El moreno aún no se sentía preparado para su hijo y él se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Todo estaba listo para su hijo. Bueno, casi todo. La cuna todavía necesitaba ser acondicionados y Logan estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. La habitación no era muy grande para la cuna, pero no había ningún otro lugar para ponerlo. Mudarse era una opción, pero Logan no quería irse. Tendría que hacer que funcionara.

Logan gimió cuando él miró el papel delante de él. Se sentó en silencio en medio de la habitación, tratando de poner la cuna junto a sí mismo, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Mama Knight había ido de compras de comestibles con Katie, por lo que pedir su ayuda estaba fuera de la cuestión. Siempre estaban sus amigos, pero James y Carlos sería completamente inútil.

Su cabeza se levantó cuando oyó un suave golpe en el marco de la puerta y miró hacia arriba para ver la cara sonriente de Kendall. Era obvio que el rubio le hizo gracia.

"¿Ayuda?" Él preguntó.

"No, lo necesito," respondió Logan.

Kendall negó con la cabeza y entró en la habitación. "No parece."

"Kendall, puedo hacerlo."

"Logie, sólo deja que te ayude. Le ayudé a mi padre cuando puso la cuna de Katie."

"¡Cuando tenías seis años! Dudo que recuerdes o seas de mucha ayuda."

"Yo no me acuerdo, pero me da una excusa para pasar tiempo contigo."

Las palabras tenían a Logan ruborizarse en cuestión de minutos, y fingía leer el manual para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

"Está bien, déjame ver eso", dijo Kendall y el trozo de papel fue entregado a él.

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Logan.

"¡No! Vamos a averiguarlo sin esta cosa."

"Tal vez deberíamos esperar."

"Logie, está bien. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" Preguntó Kendall.

Logan puso los ojos, pero no discutió. Logan trató de leer las instrucciones de nuevo, sólo para Kendall ignorarlos. Confiaba en Kendall, pero tener lo puso la cuna juntos no sonaba como una buena idea.

"Kendall, ¿estás haciendo esto bien?"

"Sí," El rubio dijo rápidamente, y volvió a poner dos partes de la cuna juntos.

"De acuerdo... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Logan no obtuvo una respuesta, pero pensó que estaba bien para continuar. "¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

Eso llamó la atención del niño rubio. "Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Has estado actuando un poco extraño. Como si algo te está molestando."

"Estoy bien."

Logan no estaba convencido. "Kendall, dime."

"Está bien. James acaba de decir algo y me hizo pensar. Yo estoy por encima de eso", dijo Kendall.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Cree que el bebé es mío. Yo no lo creo."

"Oh."

"No lo es, ¿no?"

Logan estaba dispuesto a mentir de nuevo, pero sabía que lo tenía que dejar de mentir. Esta era su última oportunidad para ser honesto con Kendall.

"Lo es."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kendall.

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. "Es tuyo."

"Pero dijiste-"

"Lo sé, pero mentí."

"Logan, esto no es gracioso. Te pregunté más de una vez y siempre dije que no era mío, ¿por qué ahora?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Porque estaba asustado", contestó Logan.

"Mira, sé que todavía tienes sentimientos por mí, pero mentir sobre el bebé no va a llevarnos de nuevo juntos."

"¿Qué? No, no estoy mintiendo."

"Logan, ya basta."

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo no lo estoy inventando porque quería que volviéramos a estar juntos", dijo Logan.

"Logan, nunca vamos a estar juntos. No trabajes, por lo que deja de tratar de hacer que esto suceda", dijo"¿Yo? Yo ¿Qué hay de ti? Todo lo que hacemos es constante... nos burlamos con tus comentarios y toques."

"No tengo la intención de que sean romántico. Lo siento por la confusión."

"No te puedo creer".

"¿Yo? ¿Y tú? Mentir sobre el bebé es bastante bajo", dijo Kendall.

"¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Yo no mentiría sobre algo como esto!" Gritó Logan.

Kendall tiró las dos piezas que estaba trabajando, sorprendiendo al moreno. "He terminado."

"¿Con qué? ¿Nuestra amistad? Yo no hice nada."

"Me estás mintiendo... la esperanza de que nos traería de nuevo juntos... Estoy con Jo ¿de acuerdo? Así que sigue adelante."

"Lo hice. No sé por qué se podría pensar que me gustaría que volver contigo. No es como si fueras un buen novio de todos modos."

"Yo no necesito esto. Sabes que si me molesto mucho entonces simplemente me va. Yo no te necesito aquí."

"Está bien."

"Está bien."

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Logan sintió las lágrimas calientes que corrían por su rostro. Él los limpió airadamente sólo para más de escapar de sus ojos. Esto fue todo culpa suya. Si él sólo había dicho la verdad antes... no estaría luchando con su mejor amigo. Logan nunca había odiado a sí mismo más de lo que lo hizo ahora. Él jodido y sólo a sí mismo la culpa tenido.

Quería correr tras Kendall y pedirle disculpas, pero ¿para qué? Las palabras de Kendall seguían sonando en sus oídos. No quería a Logan alrededor; lo odiaba. Logan sabía que no podía permanecer más aquí.

La puerta llamó la atención del moreno, y rápidamente trataró de limpiar el resto de sus lágrimas. Se levantó del suelo y se contoneaba en la sala de estar. Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que era Kendall, pero él sabía que no era el rubio. Abrió la puerta para revelar el rostro sonriente de Camilo, y su sonrisa vaciló cuando ella notó la apariencia de su amigo.

"Logan, ¿qué pasó?" Ella gritó.

"Nada".

Camille no comprendía nada de eso y se abrió paso en el apartamento. "¡Dime ahora mismo!"

"¡Hice lo que dijiste y ahora me odia! ¡¿Estás feliz?!"

"¿Que pasó?" Camille preguntó de nuevo.

"Le dije a Kendall la verdad y ahora él no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Él me dijo que me fuera", contestó Logan.

"¿A Él ni siquiera le importó que era su bebé?"

"Él pensó que yo estaba inventándolo para que pudiéramos volver a estar juntos."

"Logan, lo siento por decir esto, pero es tu propia culpa. No le dijiste cuando se suponía que tenías."

"Gracias, tengo que escuchar esto ahora mismo", dijo Logan.

"Lo siento. Mira, darle un poco de tiempo para enfriarse y-"

"No, me voy. No quiero estar cerca de él. Estoy bien por mí mismo."

"Logan, estás siendo estúpido. No huiyas porque estás luchando con Kendall", dijo Camille.

"¡Él no me quiere cerca! Yo no lo necesito más, tampoco", dijo Logan.

Camille dejó escapar un suspiro triste. Ella no sabía cómo llegar a través de su amigo. Logan no era del tipo que acaba de levantarse y dejar todo atrás, y Camille sabía que no iría. Pero estaba tan angustiada y había una posibilidad de que él desaparecería cuando todos menos lo esperaban.

"Logan, no eres más que un molesto."

"Estoy más que molesto, Camille. No puedo lidiar con esto."

"No te vayas".

"Pero-"

"¿Por favor?" Camille rogó.

"Camille, no puedo quedarme aquí. Es muy difícil", dijo Logan.

"Te prometo que las cosas van a mejorar."

"Está bien."

"¿Quieres que hable con Kendall?" Preguntó Camille.

"No", dijo Logan. "Sólo dejalo en paz."

Camille asintió. "Voy a dejar que se enfríe. Llámame si quieres hablar más."

La chica morena le dio un abrazo reconfortante a Logan, entonces ella lo dejó solo. Logan no le importaba lo que Camille dijo, todavía iba a irse. Su mente estaba ocupada.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR ****

Camille se había equivocado acerca de los dos muchachos, y no era una sola vez que había intentado comprenderlo. Kendall había ignorado a Logan como si ni siquiera hubiera exisitido. Le dolía al moreno, pero él hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar cómo las acciones de Kendall. le estaba afectando. Él se iría pronto de todos modos.

Logan tenía un poco más de un mes a la izquierda de su embarazo, y no podía esperar a que se acabe. Era demasiado duro y él estaba empezando a preguntarse si el malestar constante valía la pena. Pero la sensación de su hijo moviéndose le recordó el moreno cómo valió la pena todo. No podía esperar para conocer a su hijo, y él sabía que iban a estar muy bien por su cuenta.

Logan coloca los últimos artículos en su maleta, suspirando cuando se dio cuenta de que allí no iba a volver. Él nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos de nuevo, pero él sabía que era lo mejor. Estaba seguro de que la banda estaría muy bien sin él. Él se subió la cremallera de la maleta y la deslizó debajo de su cama.

Un dolor agudo corrió a través de su sección media y dijo entre dientes de la incomodidad. El dolor se fue poco después de que golpeó al pálido. Probablemente sólo era Braxton Hicks. Salió de la habitación y entró en la sala de estar, y se dio cuenta de que la señora Knight salió con Katie y sus amigos.

"Vamos a comer pizza. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" Preguntó Jennifer.

"No, gracias", contestó Logan.

La mujer pelirroja frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que había algo de tensión continua entre Logan y su hijo, pero ninguno de ellos jamás le contó lo que estaba pasando. Nadie parecía saber nada.

"Cariño, te vendría bien un poco de tiempo. Ven con nosotros."

"Gracias, pero no gracias. No me estoy sintiendo muy bien."

"¿Está todo bien?" -preguntó La señora Knight.

"Sí, sólo un poco de Braxton. Estoy bien," contestó Logan.

"Está bien. Llámame si pasa algo."

Logan asintió y le hizo un gesto cuando salió del apartamento con Katie. James y Carlos se quedaron atrás por un minuto, y se acercaban a su amigo.

"Loges, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó James.

"Sí, ustedes pueden irse tranquilos y divertirse", dijo Logan.

"Pero no va a ser divertido sin ti y Kendall", dijo Carlos.

"¿Kendall no va?"

"No, él está con Jo. Vamos, hombre. Ven con nosotros", dijo James.

"Chicos, estoy bien. Traigan me algo", dijo Logan.

Los dos adolescentes asintieron tristemente y se fueron del apartamento. Logan se alegró de que estaba solo y que era el momento perfecto para agarrar sus cosas e irse. Él no se molestó en informar a su madre que iba a ir a Minnesota, pero pensó que no le importaría. Los dos rara vez se veían más y ella sería feliz de verlo.

Logan rápidamente agarró su maleta de su escondite y se aseguró de que tenía todo lo que podía necesitar. La última cosa que necesitaba hacer era dejar una nota para todos. Encontró una pluma y un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir. Él siseó de dolor cuando otro calambre golpeó y dejó caer la pluma. El moreno se apoderó de su vientre con fuerza mientras esperaba a que el dolor terminara. Finalmente terminó y Logan se dio cuenta de que había durado más que la primera vez. Él continuó diciendo a sí mismo que era una falsa alarma, pero en el fondo sabía que se había equivocado.

"No puedes venir ahora", dijo a su vientre, y su hijo se inició en respuesta.

Logan soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió su espalda dolor y colocó ambas manos en la parte baja de la espalda. El dolor no era muy fuerte, pero aún así era incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a un dolor de espalda, pero nada como esto. Tenía miedo de que estar en labor de parto, y rezó para que su hijo permaneciera en el interior. Ahora no era el momento para que su hijo llegara.

**N / A: Una pelea Kogan y ahora esto! Wow... /-\ Comenten que les pareció**.

**¿Va a nacer ya el bebé? ¿Qué pasará entré Logan y Kendall? ¿Arreglaran las cosas? ¿Logan se irá a Minnesota? Respuestas en el próximo capítulo...**

**—Indirectamente Kogan**


	12. Chapter 12

El dolor era cada vez peor y Logan rápidamente descubrió que estos eran de hecho los dolores de parto reales. No entendía por qué se iba a realizar trabajos tan temprano; él todavía tenía cinco semanas a la izquierda hasta su fecha de vencimiento y sabía que su hijo no estaba listo para entrar en el mundo. Logan estaba más allá del miedo.

El moreno se agarró al borde de la encimera con fuerza cuando fue golpeado con otra contracción. Todavía no estaban demasiado cerca, pero todavía se sentía como su trabajo iba mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Estaba empezando a desear que nadie hubiera dejado el apartamento.

La contracción terminó y Logan rápidamente cogió su teléfono. Él encontró el número de Kendall, pero vaciló. ¿Él realmente venir a su rescate? Logan tuvo que correr el riesgo. Llamó al número y apretó el teléfono a la oreja, en silencio pidiendo a su amigo para contestar. La llamada fue directamente al correo de voz y Logan cerró su teléfono en el mostrador. Por supuesto Kendall le ignoraría.

Él decidió que no valía la pena llamar al rubio; no era como si él iba a ser de mucha ayuda de todos modos. Los dos estaban todavía en una pelea y Logan estaba lamentando todo lo que había dicho y hecho. Si hubiera dicho la verdad, pero era inútil pensar que podía haberlo hecho.

Las contracciones iban a quince minutos de diferencia ahora y Logan hizó su mejor esfuerzo para respirar a través de cada uno, sino que la técnica no le ayudaron. El dolor seguía allí y parecía más fuerte que antes. Sólo va a empeorar y Logan no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para eso.

Dejó de caminar por la habitación cuando el sonido de la puerta principal le llamó la atención, y miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Kendall entrar en el apartamento. Alivio inundó el moreno al ver a su amigo.

Kendall inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien en el momento al pasar un pie por la puerta. Logan estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y su respiración era dificultosa. Kendall había planeado volver a casa y hacer caso omiso a su amigo como él había estado haciendo, pero él no podía hacer eso ahora.

"¿Estás bien?" Fue lo primero que Kendall había dicho a Logan en semanas.

Logan asintió con la cabeza. "Sí."

"Mentiroso".

Otra contracción golpeó y Logan se apoderó de su estómago con fuerza mientras gritaba. Kendall estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos, y lideró el moreno al sofá.

"Logie, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Kendall, preocupación evidente en su voz.

"Creo que estoy en el trabajo de parto", contestó Logan.

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!"

"Traté de llamarte, pero no me respondiste."

"Lo siento, me-lo olvidé. Tenemos que llegar al hospital", dijo Kendall.

Logan negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes? ¡Estás en el trabajo de parto!"

"Pero es demasiado rápido. ¡No voy a tener este bebé en el coche!"

"Estás siendo terco. ¿Al menos ya se te rompió la fuente?" Preguntó Kendall, y miró alrededor de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la maleta. "¿Vas a alguna parte?"

Logan no contestó y rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. "Sí", dijo, en voz baja.

"¿Dónde?"

"Minnesota".

"¿Sabe que no puedes volar?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Lo sé. Yo iba a tomar un autobús o algo así", dijo Logan.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me dijiste que me fuera."

"Logan, yo no lo decía en serio. Yo estaba loco que estuviéramos peleando", dijo Kendall.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Logan.

"Hablaremos de ello más tarde, pero ahora tenemos que llegar al hospital."

Kendall se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia su dormitorio. Otra contracción golpeó y Logan gritó de dolor. Se estaban haciendo más fuerte y más dolorosa. Logan estaba asustado que no iban a llegar a tiempo al hospital. Sus pantalones, de repente sintió húmeda y miró hacia abajo para encontrar ellos empapado. Su fuente finalmente se había roto.

"¡El rubio no respondió a sus gritos y Logan puso los ojos con fastidio. Se puso del sofá y se contoneaba al dormitorio. Kendall estaba tirando la ropa por la habitación mientras buscaba objetos para llevar con ellos al hospital. Logan se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y él gritó cuando fue agredido por otra fuerte contracción. Eso llamó la atención del rubio y su cabeza se levantó en dirección a Logan.

"Hey, vuelve y acuéstate. Ya casi he terminado", dijo Kendall.

"¿Puedes darte prisa? Mi fuente se rompió", dijo Logan.

"¡¿Qué!?"

"No creo que vayamos a llegar a un hospital. Estoy mejor si nos quedamos aquí".

"No, Logan, no es seguro. No me gusta la idea."

"Kendall, es demasiado tarde. Voy a tener este bebé muy pronto", dijo Logan.

"De acuerdo, ¿dónde? ¿El sofá o la cama?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Supongo que mi cama. Podemos preocuparnos por las sábanas más tarde."

"Está bien. Uh, necesitamos toallas, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué más?"

"Tijeras estériles para cortar el cordón, mantas y ahh esto duele," Logan agarraron su vientre cuando otro lo golpeó otra contracción.

"Acuéstate en la cama, voy a reunir lo que necesitamos. ¿Dónde está mi mamá?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Afuera. Yo no sé cuándo van a venir de nuevo."

"Genial. Nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. ¿Qué distancia separa sus contracciones ahora?"

"Diez minutos", respondió Logan.

"Está bien. Ya vuelvo."

Kendall salió corriendo de la habitación para recoger lo que necesitaban y Logan se sentó en su cama. No creía que tendría a bebé en casa, pero no tenía otra opción. El hospital estaba demasiado lejos y tener al bebé en casa era la única opción. Kendall volvió unos minutos más tarde y sentó las toallas en la cama.

"Es necesario que te quite los pantalones, Logie." Logan se sonrojó y Kendall puso los ojos. "Te he visto desnudo antes. Ahora vamos," dijo.

Logan trató de quitarse los pantalones, pero fue alcanzado por una contracción y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritaba de dolor. Kendall se hizo cargo y rápidamente quitó los pantalones empapados y los tiró en la esquina de la habitación. Logan estaba ruborizado como loco, Kendall miró su progreso, y no sabía por qué estaba tan avergonzado.

"No puedo decir cuando está listo para empujar o no", dijo Kendall.

"Creo que yo puedo", dijo Logan.

"Está bien", Kendall cubrió el moreno con una manta. "Sólo descansar hasta que se sienta como que necesitas."

Logan trató de relajarse y descansar su cuerpo, pero no fue fácil. Su cuerpo estaba pasando por algo que pensó que nunca tendría que hacer. Estaba agotado y dormir sonaba increíble en el momento, pero los dolores de parto dolorosos le impedían encontrar una posición cómoda.

"No puedo dormir. Yo sólo lo quiero ya."

"Lo sé. Tendrás la oportunidad de reunirse con él pronto."

"Kendall, tengo miedo", admitió Logan.

"No digas eso. Todo va a estar bien. Yo estoy aquí para ti", dijo Kendall.

"Lo siento por ser tan idiota. Es mi culpa que estemos luchando."

"No, yo soy parte de ella también. No debería haber dicho todas esas cosas malas. No quiero que te vayas."

"No más luchas más. ¿Promesa?" Preguntó Logan.

Kendall asintió. "Promesa".

Logan gimió y tomó la mano de Kendall cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido por una nueva contracción. El dolor era cada vez peor y Logan no estaba seguro de si podía hacer frente a la intensidad. Estaba aterrorizado de que algo saliera mal.

"Respira, Logie. Sólo respira."

"¡Duele!"

"Lo sé. Simplemente no te pongas tensos", dijo Kendall, y se pasó la mano con dulzura a su amigo.

Logan gritó cuando fue golpeado con otro calambre agudo y él apretó la mano de Kendall con fuerza. Se sorprendió de que las contracciones estaban tan cerca juntos y sabía que su hijo iba a estar aquí muy pronto. La contracción terminó y Logan fue capaz de descansar y recuperar el aliento de nuevo.

"Ese era fuerte, ¿eh?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Sí," Logan asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy muy cerca."

"Sólo respira y relájate. Casi llega."

La siguiente contracción llegó antes de Logan le hubiera gustado y él dejó escapar el grito agonizante. Una enorme cantidad de presión parecía acumularse y Logan sabía exactamente lo que era ese sentimiento. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se apoderaron de la mano de Kendall con más fuerza.

"Tengo que empujar."

"¿Y Ahora?"

"Sí, hay un montón de pesión. Necesito empujar ahora", dijo Logan.

"Bueno." Kendall regresó entre las piernas de Logan y le quitó la manta que cubría su mitad inferior. "Yo no veo nada."

Logan gimió cuando sintió la necesidad de pujar y trató de luchar contra él, pero fracasó miserablemente. Él respiró hondo y comenzó a empujar, junto con la siguiente contracción. Recordó que tenía que mantener durante un cierto periodo de tiempo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

"Logie, estás tan cerca. Empecé a ver a su cabeza", dijo Kendall.

"No puedo. No puedo hacer esto", dijo Logan, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

No podía pasar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora. Trató de respirar y no se ponen tensos, pero no pudo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en el dolor insoportable que se encontraba y lo único que quería era que terminara. Otra contracción golpeó y Logan comenzó a empujar de nuevo, gritando cuando sintió una sensación de ardor. Kendall le animó a empujar con más fuerza, y Logan se obligó.

"¡Veo la cabeza! Logan, sigue adelante!" Exclamó Kendall.

Logan gritó mientras empujaba de nuevo y podía sentir su hijo bajando. La cabeza salió dos empujones más tarde y Logan trató de reunir sus fuerzas para dar a luz el resto de su hijo. Estaba cansado y con dolor y sólo quería dormir, pero él todavía no había terminado. Estaba tan cerca.

"Necesito empujar de nuevo", dijo Logan cuando sintió que la familiar sensación de nuevo.

"Está bien. Anda tan rápido como puedas. Puedes hacerlo", Kendall animó.

Logan se abalanzó de nuevo tan duro como pudo y sintió deslizamiento hombro del bebé libre. El dolor era intenso y el moreno sintió como si estuviera en llamas. Nunca en su vida había experimentado cualquier tipo de dolor como el tipo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Otra contracción golpeó y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que su hijo se mueve hacia abajo inferior. Estaba casi aquí.

Un fuerte grito atravesó la garganta de Logan mientras empujaba una última vez, y él se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió salir a su hijo de su cuerpo. La cabeza de Logan dejó caer contra la almohada y trató de recuperar su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Fue terminado.

"Logan, lo hiciste. Él está aquí", dijo Kendall, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

El moreno miró débilmente y sonrió al ver a su hijo. El bebé se lamentó en voz alta para anunciar su llegada y Kendall le limpió. Una vez Kyler estaba limpio y envuelto en una manta, fue puesto en brazos de su padre.

"Es tan pequeño", dijo Logan, mientras miraba a su hijo. "Espero que esté bien."

"Voy a llamar a la ambulancia. Él es un poco pequeño", dijo Kendall.

"Gracias. No tienes que ayudarme."

"Por supuesto que sí. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por ti. Me preocupo por los dos."

Logan asintió y bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Podía ver algunas de sus propias características, pero era obvio que su hijo se parecía a la mayoría a Kendall . Estaba seguro de Kendall pudo verlo también.

–Se parece a...

–Ti.

No podía creer que todo lo largo que era su bebé. Logan había intentado decirle y él le hizo volar. Se sentía horrible por no escuchar. Kendall se asustó y sorprendió a todos en el mismo tiempo. Él no sabía nada acerca de ser un papá. Y luego estaba Jo.

"Traté de decirte. Ojalá te hubiera dicho antes", dijo Logan.

"Está bien. No sé qué decir, excepto que estoy asustado", dijo Kendall.

"Yo también."

"Voy a uh, llamar a la ambulancia".

Kendall salió de la habitación y Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que iba a ser difícil para Kendall tomar esto, y que esperaba que el rubio vendría torno a la idea de ser padre. Logan estaba a bordo para esto y él esperaba que Kendall estuviera igual.

* * *

**N /A: ¡Kendall finalmente sabe! Sii, pero ¿qué pasara de ahora en adelante? Descúbranlo en el penúltimo capítulo de Only One...**

**Gracias a todos por comentar :') No olviden hacerlo Aquí.**

**—Indirectamente Kogan.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kendall pasos por el piso de la sala de estar con tantos pensamientos en su mente. Él era un padre, y él no podía envolver su mente alrededor de la idea. No podía ser papá ahora; él era todavía un niño a sí mismo y tenía un futuro que esperamos con interés. Se había unido a poco Kyler, pero aún quedaba la situación actual en que pensar.

Él no era compatible con Logan como él pensaba y sabía tratar de tener una relación con él no iba a funcionar. Kendall no quería fingir que estaban feliz por el simple hecho de su hijo. Él estaba con Jo y le encantaba lo que tenían juntos. Tirarlo a la basura, no tendría ningún sentido.

Kendall podía oír los gritos de su hijo en la habitación de al lado y se sentía culpable por no estar allí. Tenía que tomar una respiración profunda y estar a solas con sus pensamientos, pero los gritos le estaban impidiendo que se enfoque. Él tenía demasiado miedo de ir allí y enfrentarse a sus miedos.

El rubio no podía correr el gran clamor más y corrió a la puerta principal y tomó el mando, pero se congeló. No podía dejarlos porque tenía miedo. Se había hecho una promesa a estar a su lado no importa qué, y él se va a mantener esa promesa.

Kendall lentamente se dirigió por el pasillo y se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio. El llanto se había detenido y él figurado Logan se había calmado el bebé boca abajo. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro, y se dio cuenta de que Logan ya no era la celebración de su hijo. Su brazo derecho estaba colgando de la cama y Kendall sabía que algo no estaba bien. Él corrió al lado de su amigo y notó que Logan estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y las sábanas estaban empapados de sangre. Había recordado que Logan había sangrando un poco durante el nacimiento, pero ahora estaba en todas partes.

Kyler estaba tranquilo y fue entonces cuando Kendall notó el cambio en su apariencia. Su tez rosada ahora era un color azul claro.

"¡Oh Dios! Logan, ¡él no está respirando!" Exclamó Kendall.

Logan no respondió, eso sólo hizo que el pánico invadiera al más rubio. Rápidamente agarró a su hijo y lo abrazó en sus brazos. No tenía idea de cómo realizar RCP en un bebé y es por eso que necesitaba a Logan despierto. Necesitaba su cerebro.

"Logie, ¡por favor! ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Despierta!"

El moreno seguía sin decir nada y Kendall sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Trató de mantener la calma, pero no pudo hacerlo. No podía ser el fuerte Kendall Knight que todo el mundo sabía que era. Estaba perdiendo las dos personas más importantes para él.

Él de alguna manera salió de eso y cogió su teléfono. Marcó 911 y rezó en silencio que podrían enviar ayuda de inmediato. Logan y el bebé tenía que hacerlo. Sólo tenían que.

Kendall jugueteó con ansiedad sus dedos mientras esperaba en la pequeña habitación. Tan pronto como llegaron al hospital, Logan y Kyler se arrancaron lejos de él y no una vez si hubiera tenido noticias de ellos. Estaba asustado y sólo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Su cabeza se levantó cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban y vio a Jo venir hacia él. Saltó de su asiento a su encuentro y le dio un abrazo. Fue entonces cuando lo perdió. Las lágrimas que intentaba ocultar brotaban de sus ojos mientras sollozaba en silencio en su hombro.

"Shh, está bien", dijo Jo, mientras se frotaba la espalda con dulzura.

"Tengo miedo", Kendall admitió.

"¿Qué paso?"

Kendall se apartó de ella y se secó los ojos, y luego se volvió a sentar. Jo se sentó a su lado y ella tomó su mano.

"Logan tuvo el bebé y no se está sintiendo tan bien."

"¿Qué dijo el doctor?" -preguntó Jo.

"Nada. No he hablado con él. Estoy muy asustado", dijo Kendall.

"Hey, ellos van a estar bien. Te lo prometo."

Kendall quería creerle, pero no pudo sacar la imagen aterradora de Logan de la cabeza. Había tanta sangre y no sabía cómo su amigo iba a sobrevivir a esto. Pero ambos tuvieron que hacerlo.

"Tenías razón, por cierto. Él es mi hijo."

"Oh." Jo no sabía qué más decir.

Siempre había imaginado que Kendall era el padre, pero ella no quería que fuera verdad.

"Es simplemente extraño. Me estoy enterando que soy un papá y ya lo estoy perdiendo. No es justo", dijo Kendall.

"Van a estar bien. ¿Significa que ustedes dos van a estar juntos?"

"Jo, yo no voy a dejarte. Te amo."

"Te amo, también."

"¡Kendall!" El rubio levantó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre siendo llamado y vio a sus amigos corriendo hacia él. Kendall se levantó de la silla y corrió a encontrarse con sus amigos; porque seguían tan preocupado como él lo hizo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó James.

"Logan y el bebé no están bien", respondió Kendall. "¿Dónde está mi mamá y Katie?" Él preguntó, cuando él no las veía a su alrededor.

"Estacionado el auto", dijo James.

"¡¿Están bien?!" Carlos lloró.

"No lo sé." Kendall odiaba la forma en que fue la única respuesta que tenía, pero él realmente no sabía cómo su hijo y mejor amigo estaban. Estaba aterrorizado.

"Esto es una mierda", dijo James, como él se dejó caer en una silla vacía. "Me gustaría que nunca nos hubiéramos ido."

"Sí," Carlos estuvo de acuerdo. "Somos malos amigos, ¿no?"

"Chicos esto no es culpa de ustedes", dijo Jo, pero los tres chicos no quisieron creer. Todos se sentían culpables.

"¡Yo sólo quiero saber si están bien!" Kendall gritó, asustando a sus amigos. Se estaba desesperando.

"Sólo cálmate y espera. Estoy seguro de que lo haré saber lo que está pasando."

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó al lado de su novia. Su mamá y Katie aparecieron unos minutos más tarde y él explicó la situación a ellas. Su madre se puso a llorar y él rápidamente le dio un abrazo para tratar de calmarla. Katie no tenía que llorar por su hermano para saber que ella estaba preocupada. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Kendall parecía más impaciente con cada minuto que pasaba. Había estado aquí el tiempo suficiente, y sin embargo todavía había ninguna palabra sobre su amigo o el bebé. Él sólo quería saber si estaban bien y si podía verlos. Finalmente, un médico se acercó al grupo y los tres amigos se pusieron de pie.

"¿Eres amigos de Logan Mitchell familia?" El hombre le preguntó, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo soy su tutora legal," dijo la señora Knight.

El doctor asintió. "Está estable. Perdió mucha sangre, pero lo está haciendo bien ahora. Está descansando en este momento, pero te invitamos a verlo."

"¿Cómo esta el bebe?" Kendall tenía miedo de preguntar, pero lo que necesitaba saber.

"Está teniendo un poco de dificultad para respirar y está siendo atendido en la UCIN."

Kendall asintió con la cabeza y él podía sentir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que todo iba a estar bien, pero le resultaba difícil de creer. Al menos Logan estaba bien, pero ¿cómo iba a dar la noticia de que su hijo estaba luchando?

"Chicos, ¿puedo ir primero?" Preguntó Kendall, cuando llegaron a la sala de Logan era actualmente.

"Sí, vamos a estar aquí", respondió James, y él le dio unas palmaditas al rubio en el hombro.

Kendall abrió la puerta de la habitación y su corazón se encogió al ver a su amigo. Logan se unió a varias máquinas y su piel estaba todavía pálida. Kendall estaba contento de que Logan estaba en mejores manos e iba a salir de esto. Sólo esperaba que su hijo pudiera salir adelante, también.

Se sentó junto a la cama y le tomó la mano a su amigos, y la frotó con dulzura. "Logie, ¿podríaa despertar?" preguntó.

Logan agitó en su sueño y sus ojos se agitaba lentamente. "¿Kendall?" graznó.

"Hey, estoy aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Con Dolor. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmayaste. Tuve que llamar para pedir ayuda y ustedes fueran trasladados aquí", respondió Kendall.

"¡Kyler! ¿Dónde está?" Logan se sentó rápidamente, y lo lamentó cuando un dolor sordo recorrió su mitad inferior.

"Sólo tómalo con calma. Tu cuerpo pasó por un montón de cosas. Kyler está en la UCIN."

"¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué?"

"Él no está respirando por su cuenta. Él parecía estar bien, pero luego no podía respirar más", dijo Kendall.

"Es todo culpa mía. Si yo no lo tengo entonces- tan temprano"

"Logan, esto no es tu culpa."

"¿Sí? Entonces, ¡¿por qué me siento como que sí lo es, eh?! Si yo no estuviese tan estresado acerca de ti entonces probablemente no hubiera entrado en el trabajo de parto tan temprano! Es mi culpa, Kendall."

"No es culpa tuya, así que deja de tratar de culparte a ti mismo. Él va a estar bien." Dijo Kendall.

"Yo debería haber dicho algo antes", dijo Logan.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿No es obvio? No es como que tú fueras a tratar de resolver las cosas por mí. Estás con Jo."

"Logan, nos podría haber tratado de resolverlo, pero ¿habrías hecho las cosas mejor? Probablemente no. Nosotros simplemente no funcionamos tan bien como yo pensaba", dijo el rubio.

"¿Tú ahora ni siquiera vas a querer saber la verdad?" Logan cuestionó.

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Quieres?"

"Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. Kendall, te sigo amando y sí discutimos mucho, pero lo mismo ocurre con cada pareja en el planeta. No es sólo nuestra maldición."

"Lo sé y te quiero, pero no de la manera que solía hacerlo."

"Oh."

"Logie, no estés triste. Yo-"

"¿Sabes qué? Tú escogiste un mal momento para decirme esto. Eso fue lo último que necesitaba escuchar en este momento. Si no te importa, entonces sólo tienes que irte. Estoy seguro que si muere Kyler no te importará de todos modos. "

"¡Me importa!" Gritó Kendall. "Me encanta ese niño y yo lo quiero tanto como tú lo haces."

"Entonces, ¡¿cuál es el problema, eh?! ¿Por qué no estás tratando de ser una familia?" Preguntó Logan.

"¿Quieres que me acaba de volcar con Jo y trato de estar con ustedes? No funciona de esa manera, Logan. Sí, me preocupo por ti, pero sólo somos amigos."

"Tenemos un bebé juntos. ¿Haz olvidado eso?"

"¡¿Por qué no puedes ver a mi punto?! Estás haciendo esto difícil", dijo Kendall.

"Sí, estoy haciendo esto difícil. Tú eres el que está haciendo toda esta situación difícil. Tienes un hijo que sólo vas a abandonar a causa de ella", dijo Logan.

"¡Yo no voy a abandonarlo! Pero yo no voy a conseguir tus esperanzas para arriba tampoco. No quiero que nuestra relación sea una mentira."

"Entonces, ¿qué cree que vamos a hacer?"

"Vamos a hablar de esto en otro momento. Necesitas descansar y tomártelo con calma. Discutir no va a ayudar", dijo Kendall.

"Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué más te dijo el médico?" Preguntó Logan.

"Sólo que están manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre él. Estoy seguro de que estará bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Él es un Knight, después de todo."

Kendall se rió entre dientes. "Sí."

"Gracias de nuevo", dijo Logan.

"No hay problema. James y Carlos quieren verte. Están fuera."

"Está bien, quiero saber si te enteras de algo más."

Kendall asintió con la cabeza, y luego salió de la habitación por lo que el resto de la banda pudo ver al moreno. Kendall volvió a la sala de espera y se sentó al lado de Jo. Ella podía decir por su expresión tenía algo de molestia.

"¿Estás bien?" ella pregunto.

"Sí, estoy contento de que esté bien", respondió Kendall.

"Yo estaba pensando en ello y si todavía lo amas entonces-"

"Jo, yo no te voy a dejar. Te amo y estamos muy bien juntos. Yo no quiero perder eso de nuevo."

"Pero, Kendall ustedes dos tienen un bebé juntos. Será difícil", dijo Jo.

"Vamos a hacer que funcione. Los tres nos lo discutiremos más adelante, ¿de acuerdo?" Kendall dijo, y la chica rubia asintió con la cabeza.

Kendall tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella acerca de que hay cierta torpeza, pero todo podría quedar aprobada finalmente. Kendall quería estar cerca de su hijo y ser un padre para él, y él sabía que todavía podía hacer eso, incluso si él no estaba con Logan. Él aún amaba a Logan, pero sabía que a veces eso no es suficiente. Las cosas iban a ser difícil, pero era lo mejor.

**N/A: OMG /-\ ¿Qué va a pasar? Descúbranlo en el Último capítulo. **

**—Indirectamente Kogan. **


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: NEW CHAPTER! Último capítulo de Only One.**

* * *

Logan no podía estar en el hospital más. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco de la falta de libertad. Él estaba en órdenes estrictas por el médico de no dejar la cama, Logan quería darle puñetazos al hombre en la cara. El moreno se sentía mejor ahora, no necesitaba estar en reposo en cama más. Necesitaba ver a su hijo.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en Kyler y si lo estaba haciendo bien. El médico le había dicho que las cosas estaban mejor, pero Logan quería ver por sí mismo. Echaba de menos a su hijo y quería tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo.

Kendall parecía estar teniendo dificultades, también, pero Logan no le importaba cómo se sentía el rubio. Él todavía estaba molesto con él por querer a Jo envés de su familia. Logan sabía que metió la pata por mentir a su mejor amigo, pero pensaba que una vez que Kendall subiera la verdad que iba a volver a él y ayudar a levantar a su hijo. Pero era obvio que Kendall no estaba a bordo.

Un suave golpe en la puerta trajo Logan de sus pensamientos y oró que fuera el doctor con una buena noticia. La puerta se abrió y el moreno frunció el ceño cuando Kendall entró en la habitación.

"Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?" Logan ignoró la pregunta y el rubio puso los ojos. "No puedes estar enojado conmigo para siempre."

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" Preguntó Logan.

"Debido a que nuestro hijo está en el hospital y todavía estás aquí."

"Es obvio que no te importa, Kendall. Así que ahí está la puerta."

"Estoy harto de tu actitud. Estás loco porque quiero estar con Jo", dijo Kendall.

"Bueno, también lo harías si quisiera estar con Camille envés de ti. Podrías odiarlo", dijo Logan.

"Tal vez, pero yo superaría y estaría contento de que fueras feliz."

Logan suspiró. "Yo no quiero hablar más de esto. Tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme."

"Tenemos que discutir esto con el tiempo", dijo Kendall.

"Bueno, no es el momento. Mi hijo está enfermo."

"Es mi hijo, también. Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho antes. Todo sería diferente si lo hubieras hecho."

"¿No crees que lo sé? Lamento haber escondido esto de ti, de verdad, pero ¿estarías a mi lado si hubieras descubrido la verdad? ¿O todavía estarías Jo?" Logan cuestionó.

"Logan, lo siento, pero me encanta Jo y yo no voy a dejarla. Tuvimos nuestro tiempo juntos y no funcionó. Todavía podemos elevar nuestro hijo y no estar juntos", dijo Kendall.

"Sí."

"Logie, vamos. No actúes así."

"Es duro. Aún te amo y te da igual", dijo El moreno.

"Me importa. Me preocupo por ti y Kyler. Tan sólo pudiera dejar que hagas todo el trabajo, pero eso no es correcto. Yo quiero estar ahí para él", dijo Kendall.

"Está bien, lo siento por todo. Me gustaría que funcionara."

"Yo también. Hey, estoy seguro de que te encuentraras con alguien mejor que yo."

"Nadie es mejor que tú."

Kendall no sabía cómo responder. Odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero él no podía dejar a Jo. Él la amaba y no era justo para ella. La relación que tenía con Logan había terminado y era hora de seguir adelante.

Un golpe en la puerta terminó el silencio y Kendall estaba agradecido por la interrupción. El médico entró en la habitación y con una sonrisa en su rostro, era evidente que tenía una buena noticia.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Logan?" El médico le preguntó y el moreno se encogió de hombros.

"Bien supongo. ¿Cómo está Kyler?"

"Lo está haciendo muy bien. Sus pulmones están funcionando como deberían ser y debería ser capaz de volver a casa en un par de días. Su enfermera estará perfectamente con él."

El alivio se apoderó de los dos chicos. Su hijo iba a estar bien. El médico hizo una rápida búsqueda en Logan, a continuación, se excusó de la habitación. La enfermera apareció unos minutos más tarde, con Kyler en brazos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Logan al ver a su hijo.

"¿Te gustaría tenerlo?" Preguntó a la mujer y Logan asintió con la cabeza.

El bebé fue colocado en sus brazos y Logan se sintió alegría. Todo iba a estar bien ahora.

"Los voy a dejar solos. Llámame si necesitas algo." La mujer dijo, luego dejó a los nuevos padres a solas con su hijo.

"Es tan perfecto", dijo Logan.

Kendall se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se acercó al lado de Logan. Él sonrió a su hijo. Realmente era perfecto.

"Él tiene un aspecto muy parecido a mí", dijo Kendall.

"Sí," Logan asintió, luego miró a los ojos verdes que tanto amaba. "¿Podemos realmente hacer esto?"

"Por supuesto. Con tu cerebros y-"

"No, me refiero a nosotros. ¿Podemos llevarnos bien por él?"

"Sí. Sé que podemos."

"Va a ser extraño, ya sabes. Yo siempre pensé que seríamos tú y yo", dijo Logan.

" Sí... yo también, pero las cosas cambian, supongo. No te preocupes. Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos", aseguró Kendall.

"Creo que puedo vivir con eso."

"Vas a tener que. Yo nunca voy a dejarte."

Logan rió y se volvió hacia su hijo. Él estaba molesto de que nunca iban a ser más que amigos, pero tal vez era mejor así. Las cosas se complicaron antes y tal vez ahora las cosas no serían tan malas. Podía vivir con ser sólo amigos. No podía vivir sin Kendall.

Al igual que el doctor dijo, fueron dados de alta a los pocos días y Logan estaba contento de estar de vuelta en casa. Logan estaba esperando simplemente para descansar y relacionarse con su hijo, pero sus amigos tenía otras ideas y todos estaban en el apartamento cuando él llegó. Camille le dio un abrazo y gritó con entusiasmo cuando Kendall entró con el asiento del coche.

"¡Chicos, él es tan lindo!" Ella lloró.

"Sí, todo gracias a mí", dijo Kendall y Logan puso los ojos.

"Él se parece a ti", dijo Jo, y Logan se dio cuenta de que ella estaba molesta.

No iba a ser fácil, ya que Jo no iba a ninguna parte. Ella siempre va a ser parte de la vida de Kendall, incluso si Logan no le gustaba.

"¿Puedo tenerlo?" Camille preguntó y Kendall asintió. El bebé fue sacado de la silla y se coloca en los brazos. "¡Es tan adorable!" Ella dijo.

Logan asintió con la cabeza y él se dejó caer en el sofá de color naranja con un gemido. "Estoy tan cansado." La señora Knight rió y la cabeza del moreno fichado. "¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"Cariño, vas a sentir esto durante mucho tiempo."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Con suerte, aprende a dormir toda la noche", dijo la mujer de pelo rojo.

Logan no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo. Sabía que iba a ser difícil ser un padre, pero estaba empezando y ya estaba agotado. Él sólo quería meterse en la cama y no tener que salir de la habitación, pero eso no iba a suceder en el corto plazo.

"Logie, relajate. Voy a ayudarle", dijo Kendall.

Logan puso los ojos. "No te ofendas, pero dudo que vayas a levantarse a las tres de la mañana para darle de comer."

"Por supuesto que voy a ayudar. Yo soy el que te dejó embarazado."

"Muchachos," Jennifer dijo advirtida y Kendall sonrió disculpándose a su madre.

El rubio se arrepintió de abrir la boca cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Jo. Era obvio que la chica estaba herida y Kendall se sintió mal. No podía relacionarse bien, se sentía mal, pero sabía que si él estaba en su situación que se sentiría muy mal también.

"Jo, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Sí", dijo Jo, y Kendall tomó la mano.

Kendall hizo un gesto a Logan a seguir y se levantó del sofá. No creía que fueran a discutir las cosas tan pronto, pero era mejor acabar de una vez con el ahora. Kendall cerró la puerta de la habitación una vez que el tres de ellos estaban en la habitación y dejó escapar un suspiro. No estaba preparado para esto.

"¿Es esto lo del bebé?" -preguntó Jo.

"Sí, los tres de nosotros tenemos que sentarnos y hablar de esto. Sé que te está trastornando", dijo Kendall.

"No estoy bien."

"Jo, sé cuando mientes. Estaría molesto demasiado si yo estuviera en sus zapatos."

"Kendall, estoy bien."

"No, no lo estás. Él puede verlo y así puedo yo", dijo Logan.

Jo dejó escapar un suspiro triste y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Kendall. "Está bien, estoy un poco molesta. Sólo estoy asustada", dijo.

"¿De que?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Ustedes dos volverán a estar juntos. Ustedes tienen un bebé y ... Me preocupa que vayas a tratar de resolver las cosas."

"Jo, yo no voy a hacer eso. Te amo tanto", dijo Kendall.

"Lo sé pero-"

"No, te amo y quiero estar contigo. Logan entiende."

"Sí, me comprometo a no interponerse entre ustedes. Él realmente te quiere, Jo", dijo Logan.

Jo sonrió a Kendall. "Te amo, también."

Logan volvió la cabeza cuando los dos se besaron y él trató de fingir que no estaban allí. Sabía que iba a ser difícil de aceptar la decisión de Kendall y él sólo tenía que tratar de ser fuerte. Hasta ahora no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero en el tiempo sabía que iba a ser.

Logan se aclaró la garganta y la pareja se separó de los demás, sus caras rojas de vergüenza.

"Lo siento", dijo Kendall.

"Está bien. Voy a aprender a vivir con ello", dijo Logan.

"Y yo puedo vivir con ustedes dos de teniendo un bebé. No va a ser tan malo", dijo Jo.

"Sí, podemos hacerlo totalmente esto", Kendall sonrió.

Logan aún no lo creía, pero asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. Se excusó de la habitación y Camille entregó, Kyler hacia él cuando regresó al sofá. Sonrió una vez que su hijo estaba en sus brazos y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Camille.

"No lo sé. Es una mierda. Estoy enamorado de alguien que no puedo tener. No creo que pueda decir que estoy bien", contestó Logan.

"Sé que es difícil, pero ¿sabes qué? Puede que no tengas a Kendall, pero tienes a Kyler. Logan, no necesita a nadie más."

"Sí, tienes razón. Sólo pensé que Kendall y yo podríamos ser una familia, pero él tiene otros planes."

"Trata de hablar con él de nuevo", dijo Camille.

"Nah. Él ya tomó una decisión. Voy a tener que lidiar con eso", dijo Logan.

"Puedes hacerlo. Estoy segura de que hay alguien por ahí que es mucho mejor para ti."

"Espero que tengas razón."

La puerta principal se abrió y Logan levantó la mirada para encontrar la otra mitad de la banda entrar en el apartamento. James tenía un pastel en sus manos y Carlos tenía globos azules. Logan se obligó a sonreír.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó.

"Es sólo un poco de algo. Lo sentimos llegar tarde. Tuvimos un problema con el pastel." James explicó y puso el postre en el mostrador.

"Sin embargo, ¡los globos son perfectos!" Carlos exclamó. "¿Puedo ver el pequeño?"

Logan dio unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a él y Carlos corrió alegremente. Se quedó sin aliento con asombro cuando vio el nuevo miembro de la familia.

"¡Él es tan lindo! Él se parece mucho a Kendall", dijo Carlos.

"Uh-oh. Eso no es bueno", James se acercó y Logan puso los ojos.

"Kendall no es horrible."

"Lo sé. ¡Eh, bueno él no consiguió las cejas locas!"

"Es cierto," Logan estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Puedo tenerlo?" Carlos preguntó y Logan asintió con la cabeza. "Él es tan pequeño. Mira sus pequeños dedos", dijo Carlos.

"No lo rompas", dijo James.

"No lo haré. Voy a ser su tío favorito."

"¡Ja! Quieres decir que YO seré su tío favorito. Tú puedes ser el bicho raro que usa casco."

"Chicos, ya basta. Él pensará que son extraño", dijo Logan.

"¿Estás bien, Loges?" Preguntó James.

"No."

"Todavía está molesto por Kendall", dijo Camille, y ella puso su mano en la pierna de Logan para consolarlo.

"Sé que es una mierda, hombre, pero se puede encontrar a alguien más. Te voy a ayudar con mi libreta. Cuenta con una gran cantidad de números", dijo James.

"¿Lucy sabe que tiene ese libro?" Logan cuestionó.

"¡Yo no lo uso! Mira, toma y conoce a alguien nuevo."

"Aprecio la oferta, pero creo que es mejor quedarme solo por un tiempo. Tengo algo mucho mejor en este momento."

"¿Ves? No lo necesitas. Kendall no es tan lindo como este pequeño niño", dijo James.

"Pero Kendall sabe, al menos, ir al baño", dijo Carlos y Logan puso los ojos.

"De todos modos, gracias, chicos. Me alegro de que tengo a alguien que me ayude a animarme."

"Si necesitas darle una bofetada, yo lo haré", dijo Camille.

"Está bien. Creo que voy a tratar de tomar una siesta. Estoy agotado", dijo Logan.

"Lo vamos a ver", dijo Carlos y se volvió hacia el bebé y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Uh"

"Lo tenemos", dijo Camille. "Ve a descansar."

Logan asintió y se dirigió al dormitorio. Se abrió la puerta y retrocedió rápidamente fuera del camino.

"Lo siento", dijo Jo. "Yo sólo estaba caminando."

"No tienes que hacerlo. Yo iba a acostarme un rato", dijo Logan.

"Está bien. Ustedes necesitan estar solo. Felicidades. Él es adorable."

"Gracias."

Jo asintió y luego se fue. Logan entró en la habitación y Kendall le sonrió. Logan dio al rubio una pequeña sonrisa y se desplomó en su cama.

"¿Cansado?" Preguntó Kendall.

"¿No es obvio? Sólo quiero dormir durante días", contestó Logan.

"No por un tiempo, amigo."

"¡Oh, la alegría de la paternidad."

"Hey, estamos bien, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kendall.

Logan volvió la cabeza hacia Kendall. "Sí, ¿Por Qué?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Sólo me aseguraba. Pareces molesto."

"Honestamente, estoy picado, pero voy a vivir. Tengo otras cosas en que pensar ahora mismo."

"Sí."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Bueno, no lo sé. Yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien", dijo Kendall.

"Estoy bien. Vamos a resolver esto a medida que avanzemos. No estoy preocupado."

"Eres el peor mentiroso."

Logan se rió entre dientes. "¡Lo digo en serio!"

"Está bien, está bien. ¿Dónde está Kyler?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Con Carlos."

"¿Lo dejaste con Carlos?"

"No está solo. No soy un mal padre", dijo Logan.

"Tenemos suerte. Yo nunca terminé la cuna", dijo Kendall.

"Entonces arreglará."

"¿No vas a ayudar?"

Logan negó con la cabeza. "Eres divertido."

"Estoy bromeando. Hiciste lo suficiente hoy."

"Yo hice todo el trabajo."

Kendall se rió y él puso al lado del moreno. "¿Todavía crees que vamos a estar bien?"

"Sin duda. ¿Puedo hacer algo, sin embargo?" Preguntó Logan.

Kendall asintió con la cabeza y Logan se acercó más a él. Sus labios conectados y el aliento de Kendall quedó atrapado en su garganta. No esperaba eso.

"¿Porque fue eso?"

"Sólo pensaba una más no estaría de más."

"Me copiaste. Hice eso para tivcuando nos separamos", dijo Kendall.

"No, tú me dio un bebé. Totalmente diferente", dijo Logan y el rubio puso los ojos juguetonamente.

"Valió la pena ¿no?"

"Totalmente".

"Me alegro de que fueras tú que tenía un bebé conmigo. No podría hacerlo sin ti", dijo Kendall.

"Yo también," Logan acuerdo.

Kendall sacó Logan más cerca de él y el moreno apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. El camino por delante no iba a ser fácil, pero se tenían unos a otros a confiar. Todo iba a estar bien.

El Fin.

* * *

**N/A: OW ! :'( **

**Qué les pareció? Este es el final de Only One. Después de todo, si fue Solo Uno, y fue Jo. Bueno... sinceramente, fue DI-VI-No, pero, personalmente, quería que Logan y kendall terminaran juntos, pero, ps... Esto es una traducción y no podía cambiar nada del fic, así fue todo. :'( **

**Estuve pensando en traducir la secuela de Only One, I Chosse You, pero no sé si les gustaría; lo estuve leyendo un tiempo y está hermoso, ahí, cuenta el fic unos meses después del final. Pero bueno, ustedes deciden si lo traduzco :'D **

**Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios de este último Chapter y sobre si les gustaría lo de la secuela. :)**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir este fic, dar fav, following y comentar! :'D ¡Son increíbles! **

**—Indirectamente Kogan **


End file.
